World So Cold
by Hoprocker
Summary: When she left, she left behind a changed world. Peace descended upon the land and demons retreated into the shadows. But she also left behind an empty shell. Everything Oki had ever lived for vanished before his eyes and a new, tedious lifestyle was forced upon him. Now, left in the grip of a curse, he may just become the one thing he's feared and hated for all of his life.
1. A Shadow in the Snow

**So I came up with this story 4 years ago and recently stumbled across the few chapters I had written. It's not half bad so I decided to pick it up again. I really enjoy writing for animals and Oki/Amaterasu is one of my favorite pairings. Plus it'll help me put the brakes on my Hunger Games story I'm currently writing. I tend to get ahead of myself and I really wanted to save it for summer so I can enjoy writing it and put more effort into it.**

**By the way, the title is based on World So Cold by Three Days Grace, which matches up quite well. :) And the awesome cover picture is "Okikurmi the Hero" by RevitytSiivet, who was kind enough to let me use it.**

**Not much else to say. This story will probably be relatively short compared to anything else in my queue, making it quite refreshing to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"There. Can you smell that?"

"Of course I can smell it. What am I, hard of smelling?" Samickle growled, eyes ablaze, nostrils flaring as he drew in the scent of the intruder.

Oki flattened his ears, but said nothing. Kai was gazing at Samickle expectantly. With a flick of his tail, he whipped around and took off into the fog. The other two plowed after him, their heavy paws spraying snow into the air. Despite the poor visibility the day had to offer, Oki tracked his pack with his expert nose. It wasn't long before they came to a steep hill, where the ground dipped down and was free of the fog.

"Stop." Samickle gave a low bark and they skidded to a halt, hiding within the cloud cover. Directly below them was a dark shape, padding steadily along the bottom of the hill. It was a black male wolf. He had a lithe body, but upon closer inspection, muscles rippled under his well-kept pelt. Still, this imposter was no threat. Not to the three of them.

Samickle took a flying leap and pounded down the hill at full speed towards the black wolf. Oki followed, keeping to his pack leader's left, as he usually did. The wolf below them halted, a paw raised, as if he were unsure whether to flee or not. He hesitated one second too late, because they had him surrounded almost instantly.

"You've trespassed into our territory." Samickle said smoothly, but the fur raised on his back betrayed his hostility, "It would be wise of you to leave."

The wolf looked at each of them in turn, crimson eyes coming to rest on Oki. "Forgive me," He said softly, not taking his piercing red gaze off the Oina warrior, "I must have crossed over your boundary without realizing it. This fog is quite muddling." He paused, then added, "By the way, my name is Kage."

Oki stared back at the black wolf, feeling ruffled. By the way Samickle had spoken first, he had made it clear that he was the alpha. Yet, this Kage fellow had addressed him, ignoring Samickle completely. The icy-blue wolf seemed to realize this. He stepped forward, shouldering Oki aside so that Kage was forced to look into his eyes.

"There will be no need for introductions," Samickle said, with just a hint of a snarl in his voice. "Our pack is extremely selective and wary of strangers, so I suggest that you leave." The skin around his nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

Kage blinked, as if he wanted to say something in his defense. But then the corners of his snout furled into a grin and he simply said, "As you wish."

A growl arose from Samickle's throat. "I want you gone within the hour. And don't even think about hunting on our grounds—if you do, I'll know about it." Then he turned around and strode away, tail lashing. Kai hurried after him.

Oki turned to follow, but then paused. He could feel Kage's eyes boring into his back. "Goodbye for now…Oki." The dark wolf whispered. Oki whipped around, but the stranger had disappeared.

"Oki!" Samickle called from atop the hill. Oki trotted towards him, aware of his heart pounding in his chest. Samickle was staring at him, as if trying to read his mind. "What did you say to him?"

"I said nothing." Oki replied, wondering how Kage knew his name. The strangeness of it all shook him to the core.

"We should go," Kai said quickly, "I can smell a blizzard on the way."

"Then the tribe will just have to do without meat for tonight." Samickle sniffed, and the trio returned to the village.

* * *

Later that night, Oki rested in his hut, warming himself by the fire as the blizzard raged outside. In his hands rested his beloved sword, shining faint silver as he cleaned it with a cloth. It was rather reminiscent of Kutone, the sword he had once wielded in order to open the heavens six months ago. But he had to give up Kutone, putting it back where it belonged on its pedestal at the shrine. After he had returned the stolen sword, Samickle had welcomed him back into the tribe with open arms. He had abandoned his hut on the outskirts of Kamui and come back to live in the village of Wep'keer.

Ever since, life had been rather tedious. He spent most of his days confined to his house to avoid socializing with others. Hunting trips were enjoyable, but they never produced the same rush he felt when smiting a demon. As for the sword he had now, he never brought it on hunts so that the stronger prey could have an advantage at escaping and surviving to reproduce. And so there were never any opportunities to use it. It was nothing more than a decoration these days.

A fierce wind shook the shutters of his home violently, then passed. Blizzards still frequented their frozen country, but none had ever been so bad as the one that the Twin Demons had created. It had nearly destroyed their civilization, killing off many of the older folk in their village. Everyone could have died, if not for…

No.

He refused to think about it. He was alive. He had to focus on the present. As if changing the subject in a conversation, he forced himself to think about something different. His mind drifted back to the strange wolf they had come across earlier that day. 'Goodbye for now,' he had said. What was that supposed to mean? Did he plan to return?

Oki clenched his teeth, hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. _That wolf will pay for it if he shows his face here again…_ He felt no pity for it, despite the fact that it was a loner. Wolves were intelligent enough to know pack etiquette. Encroaching on another pack's territory is forbidden.

"Oki!"

Oki's head shot up and he stared at his door, straining to hear over the blizzard. Had someone just called his name?

"Oki! Please open the door!"

He jumped to his feet and opened the door, letting in a shivering Kai. Snow had settled into her chestnut hair and her face was flushed bright red. She wasn't wearing her deer mask. "Thank you." She squeaked out, teeth chattering.

Oki guided her towards the fire. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," She said quickly, "Our sheep have broken out of their pasture. Lika had been playing with them today and forgot to lock up. And now they've gotten lost in the blizzard! Oh, the poor things. They'll freeze to death out there."

Oki highly doubted that, thinking of their soft wool coats, but he knew saying so wouldn't comfort Kai. "Stay here," he told her, "I'll get them back."

"But it's snowing so much! I could barely see more than two feet in front of me coming over here."

"Thank you for your concern, Kai, but I'll be fine." Oki reassured her, "Lika would be upset if we lost those sheep."

Kai nodded in consent. "All right. I'd better get back to her." She stepped reluctantly away from the fire and the two headed outside into the storm.

As soon as Oki stepped outside, the fierce cold bit into his skin like a knife. He braced himself against the wind, thanking the gods that his mask shielded his face from the snow that came down in sheets. He glanced at Kai. She was wreathed in the white powder that assaulted them, but he could see her smiling. Her lips moved as she said something, and she reached out and squeezed his hand.

Then she was gone, hurrying back in the direction of her house to comfort Lika. Oki went in the opposite direction, morphing quickly into a wolf as he went. He sighed inwardly as fur sprouted on every part of his body and warmed him. He bounded away from the village, snow packing itself in the crevices of his paws. At first it stung and every step was painstakingly difficult, but then he became numb to the cold, just as he always did.

His first thought was to look for tracks, but he realized that was a ridiculous idea. Their tracks would be covered by now. Besides, visibility was poor. Hearing was also difficult, as the wind battered at his ears, rendering them useless. As usual, he was going to have to rely on his nose. But as he went to take a whiff of air, he inhaled a mass of snowflakes. He snorted at the sudden freezing sensation and pawed at his snout to clear it.

Suddenly, Oki was feeling rather hopeless. He looked back the way he had came, but he couldn't see the village of Wep'keer anymore. Only a wall of white. He couldn't go back now. So he forged on, through the deep drifts of snow, squinting his eyes and searching for the sheep.

It must have been at least an hour later when he found them, their pelts blending with their surroundings. Their terrified bleating is what gave them away. They were huddled in a tightly knit group, shivering fiercely. Oki padded up, circling them. They didn't bolt, accustomed to their owners' alternate forms, but watched him with frightened eyes.

One, two, three, four…wasn't there supposed to be five?

Suddenly, the scent of blood reached Oki's nose. It was just for an instance, perhaps by the trick of the wind, but it was enough. Keeping his nose low to the ground, Oki followed the scent trail. If the sheep was injured, it couldn't have gotten far. If a bear had gotten to it, Oki could deal with the bear—he knew how to use speed to his advantage in that situation.

As he forged on, the scent grew stronger and stronger. Finally, he came to a halt, fur bristling, and breath coming out in visible puffs of air. He had found the sheep.

It was laying on its side, half buried in snow that was stained a brilliant scarlet. Its fear-glazed eyes stared upwards at its killer. Kage lifted his broad head from the throat of the creature, his jaws dripping with its blood. At the sight of him, his eyes brightened. A sly smile crossed his face and he licked his chops with relish.

"Oki. Such a pleasure to see you again."

With a roar, Oki launched himself forward, but Kage was faster. He reeled backwards, disappearing into the safety of the blizzard. Oki held his ground, standing protectively over the sheep, but he knew it was no use trying to hunt down the wolf in this storm. Instead, he leaned down, resting the side of his head on the sheep's chest.

No heartbeat. It was dead.

"What I want to know…" The voice made Oki jump and look around wildly. With the disorienting snow and wind, he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "…is why _you_ aren't the leader of your pack. Surely you haven't wondered the same thing? After all, you're the strongest wolf in your tribe, yet you don't even deserve to run to the right side of the alpha! How sad…"

"Show yourself, coward!" Oki snarled, baring his teeth at the snow that blinded him.

Kage merely chuckled. "You must feel awful. You saved this land, yet you get so little respect for it. It's tragic."

"I don't need respect." Oki replied, holding his head high, "I'm proud of what I did for my people. I have no regrets!"

"We both know that's a lie…" Kage laughed softly.

As if on cue, there was a lull in the blizzard, revealing the black wolf to be standing a mere ten feet in front of him. Oki tensed every muscle in his body, preparing to spring, but Kage just stood there, looking relaxed. Oki hesitated, and the black wolf saw his chance to speak once more.

"It's only a matter of time until I'm the new alpha of your tribe. If you join me now, I'll let you run on my right flank. I won't disrespect you as Samickle does. I'll even let you lead the pack when I'm unavailable to do so."

Oki's lips pulled back as far as they could go, displaying all of his razor sharp teeth. "Never!" He roared, launching himself straight for the throat of this evil wolf.

Kage leapt lightly to the side as Oki landed on the spot he had stood but a moment ago. Before he could regain himself, a heavy weight plowed into his side and he was bowled off his feet.

Kage pinned him down, snarling, eyes narrowed to red slits. Oki fought back, raking the black wolf's belly with his claws. Kage pulled back, howling with fury, and Oki shot forward, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, just missing the throat. Blood spurted forth, warm and wet. Then the black wolf slammed his full body weight into Oki, causing him to lose his grip. _If only I had brought my sword!_ Oki thought regretfully, as he went to meet Kage's onslaught.

The two wolves writhed in the snow, a whirling mass of fur and claws. Oki could feel gashes opening up on his body with each hit, causing him to grow weaker as the fight dragged on. Yet no matter how much blood he lost, Kage seemed just as strong.

Fatigued, Oki was easy prey. Kage dove for his legs, catching a blue forepaw in his jaws and crushing it. Oki yelped and tried to leap away, but his leg hindered him. Kage easily caught the other one in his mouth and that one fell victim too. The great blue and red wolf slumped to the ground, now only supported by his back legs. Still, he managed to lift his head and growl defiance.

Kage circled him, looking pleased with his work.

"Just finish it!" Oki spat, scarlet eyes ablaze with fury.

"Oh no, never! That would be such a waste…" Kage said, eyeing him as if he were a freshly cut steak.

"You might as well," Oki spoke between guttural growls that ripped their way out of his throat, "I'll never be apart of your pack."

Kage sighed, but a smile still played at the end of his lips, "Well, if you insist."

He stepped forward. At that moment, Oki used his back legs to propel himself forward. This time he was right on target. He sunk his teeth into Kage's throat…but only came away with a mouthful of fur. The pelt was so thick around the jugular, that he had fallen short of piercing the flesh. He clung there, snarling, trying to dig his fangs in deeper, but Kage threw him off with a great heave.

He landed heavily in the snow, and Kage was instantly on top of him, crushing the air out of his lungs. Oki struggled in vain, snapping his jaws on nothing but air. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body as teeth sunk into the back of his neck.

Then, nothing.


	2. Still Alive

**3 reviews and 3 follows XD I'll take it. Time for the next chapter. I gave Oki an age. :P I know it's all up to debate, like some people think he's older, but he can be really hotheaded and stubborn so I thought he belonged in his twenties. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he's going to be okay! Does he look dead to you?!"

The sound of familiar voices fading into his consciousness told Oki that he was still alive. He groaned ever so softly and opened his eyes to see four faces looking down at him—Kai, Kemu, Samickle, and Kai's sister, Lika. With his distorted vision, their assortment of masks seemed to blend together to make a single animal. He blinked blearily, trying to separate each face. He brought a hand up to his face to stop his head from pounding. The sight of skin betrayed that he had reverted to his human form in the time lapse.

"Are you feeling all right?" Samickle asked, concern lining the edge of his voice.

Oki just laid there on his back, trying to recall what had happened before he blacked out. Then it all came back to him. The storm…the sheep…the black wolf with those piercing red eyes…

"Kage attacked me." Oki tried to say, but it just came out as a slurred, jumbled mess.

"Here, drink some water!" Kai said hurriedly, offering him a flask.

Oki sat up and sipped the ice-cold water, savoring the soothing sensation it had on his throat. Then, despite the soreness of his muscles, he forced himself into a sitting position. Looking around, he realized that he was in old man Kemu's hut. The walls of the cozy house were lined with all sorts of masks that had belonged to the chiefs that came before. Chipmunk, fox, frog, raccoon...someday, Samickle's eagle would join their ranks. Oki tore his gaze from them and looked to the others.

Everyone was gathered around a fire, looking at him expectantly.

"Kage attacked me." He said again, successful this time. "He killed one of our sheep. I tried to chase off the wretched mongrel, but he defeated me. I thought…" Oki trailed off.

"You fought Kage?" Samickle said sharply, "He was on our territory?"

"It must not have been much of a fight." Kemu scoffed. "There's not a scratch on you!"

Oki just stared down at his body, at a loss for words. Kemu was right. The gashes that had been carved by Kage's claws and teeth were gone. There was no fatal wound to the back of his neck. His hands were not crushed, but fully functional. He stared at them, flexing his fingers in awe. "Impossible." Oki breathed, "He killed me. Blood was pouring out of my body. The snow was red with it."

Lika whimpered ever so quietly and Kai wrapped her arms around her little sister. "There was no blood. Samickle and I found you passed out in the snow after the blizzard. You were nearly frozen."

Oki couldn't believe it. Had it all been a hallucination caused by the storm? "The sheep…" Oki stammered, "Did you find…?"

Samickle shook his head. "They're gone."

Oki bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. It's my fault…"

"No, it's my fault!" Lika piped up, "I forgot to lock them up! I'll miss my sheep, but I'm glad you're okay, Oki!" She toddled over and wrapped her short little arms around the Oina Warrior's neck. Oki reached up and patted her on the back, taking comfort in her words, but guilt still plucked at his heart.

"I'll make it up to you, Lika." He promised.

"Okay!" The dark-haired little girl agreed cheerfully.

"All right, that's enough." Kemu said gruffly, "He was out there in the snow for hours, he needs his rest! Get out or there will be hides to tan!"

Giggling, Lika turned and dashed out of the hut, Samickle and Kai following her. Before going out the door, Samickle paused.

"We'll bring back some meat for tonight." He said with a nod, and then he was gone.

Oki sighed, sinking back down to the floor, reveling in the warmth of the wool blanket placed on top of him. Kemu stood there, watching him in an awkward sort of way. Oki closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was alone. It didn't work.

"That's Kai's blanket, you know." Kemu pointed out, "You should have seen how worried she was about you! Nothing I said could calm her down."

Oki said nothing for a long moment, wondering whether or not to pretend he had fallen asleep in the ten-second lull. Then he said curtly, "I shall thank her for her kindness the next time I see her."

"She really cares about you…" Kemu went on.

Oki gritted his teeth. "I know."

"It'd be nice if—"

"Kemu," Oki said carefully, trying not to lose his patience with the tribe's elder, "How am I going to get my rest if you keep talking to me?"

"Bah!" The old man grunted, waving a hand in the air. "Hard to believe you're twenty-three when you act like such a spoiled pup!" Luckily, he didn't argue any further. There was the click of a door, and he was gone.

Oki rolled onto his side, a mix of emotions swimming in his head. He wasn't a fool. He knew Kemu was hinting that he should take Kai as his mate; he had been for months. At first it was subtle, but he was being more and more obvious about it as time passed by. About a month ago, he had seen them coming back from a hunt together and said to Kai, "I hope he took you somewhere nice!"

And it wasn't just Kemu. The whole tribe seemed to think that he and Kai were a couple. And Oki acknowledged that maybe, a long time ago, there had been something between them. After all, she was kind and beautiful…and no one in the tribe could match her brilliant speed. When they were young, the two of them would race through Yoshpet almost every day. She never failed to beat him to the finish line. It hurt his pride, but he took it like a man because any time spent with Kai was precious.

However, those feelings had faded with time. He no longer felt that way about Kai. She was his friend…and nothing more.

Oki sighed, knowing that he should not be thinking so selfishly. The number of Oina in the world were dwindling ever since Lechku and Nechku killed off so many of them. Their species was endangered. How many were left? It couldn't have been more than twenty. Either way, they were forbidden to breed outside the tribe or bring in any intruders lest their sacred way of life be disturbed. A dark cloud hovered over the Oina tribe, the reality that they could go extinct within the next hundred years a dark possibility.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to try and stop it.

Oki absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck where the wound that ended his life should have been. Small injuries meant nothing to Oina Warriors. If one sustained a cut or a bruise while in wolf form, it would be gone after the return to human form. But larger injuries—a broken paw or deep wound—would resist the change and stay on the body.

_So why have I come away with nothing at all?_ Oki thought as he finally slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

…_I should be dead._

* * *

A chill breeze caused Oki to wake abruptly. The door to Kemu's hut was wide open; the old man stood in the doorway, hunched over, glaring through his raccoon mask at Oki. "What's the meaning of this, boy?!" He demanded.

At first, Oki had no idea what he meant. Then he looked down at himself and realized that Kai's wool blanket had been completely shredded beyond recognition. It was strewn about the hut, torn to pieces. Smaller bits had nestled themselves into Oki's hair and clothes. At a loss for words, he could only stare.

Then, with an agility unlike that of an old man, Kemu crossed the hut and slapped Oki across the face. "You ungrateful child! Back in my day, we were gracious when a lady gave us a gift. She worked hard sewing that blanket and you go and tear it to bits! You fool! Why I ought to…!"

Oki had jumped to his feet, easily holding the little old man back with one hand, holding his throbbing cheek with the other. "I did not do it on purpose!" Oki protested heatedly, "I've been asleep this whole time!"

Kemu snorted disbelievingly, but ceased his assault. "Well, I think you are well enough to go back to your own hut."

"I agree." Oki said, feeling irritated. He turned and left without another word to the tribe's elder and walked down the snow-covered trail leading away from the house. He knew he was being disrespectful, but he felt justified, with his cheek still stinging. He and the old man had never been on good terms.

"Okiii!" A tiny voice called out.

Oki turned around to see a little boy wearing an otter mask tripping through the deep drifts to get to him. It was Lutra, one of the youngest members of the Oina tribe, right around Lika's age. Oki had no idea who the boy's parents were. He was always off on his own, usually playing in the snowy field that was hidden beyond a stone wall. He stopped to catch his breath as he caught up with Oki.

"Lutra." Oki greeted with a nod.

Lutra's face lit up, as if he didn't expect the mighty Oina warrior to know his name. "Will you come roll snowballs with me?" He asked brightly.

"You want me to roll…snowballs?" Oki asked, pondering this strange request, "You do not wish to learn the ways of the sword or be taught how to hunt?"

"Nope. I just want big snowballs."

Oki just stared at the boy blankly.

"There was a white wolf here once who rolled the biggest snowball I ever saw!" Lutra went on, throwing his arms out to demonstrate how big it was. "I wish she would come back and show me how she did it, but I haven't seen her for—"

"Later." Oki said gruffly, turning his back on Lutra and continuing towards his hut. Lutra watched him go, at a loss for words.

As he strode away, the swordsman tried to block what the young boy had said from his mind. He didn't want to think about that. He refused to.

"Oki!" A new voice interrupted his thoughts. This time it was Kai, trailed by Samickle and Tuskle. Kai was in her human form, while the other two were wolves. Their jaws were fixed around the legs of a large caribou. "Look at today's catch! This will feed the entire village!"

"Excellent," He replied briskly, "I look forward to it."

"…Is something wrong?" Kai wondered

Oki flinched. Even though he wore a mask, Kai could read his emotions like an open book. "Nothing's wrong." He lied, "I was just going back to my hut to sleep."

"Get some rest; we could have used you on the hunt today." Samickle growled, letting go of the caribou's haunch.

"It wasn't my fault the caribou stepped on your foot!" Tuskle whined, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I never said it was." Samickle responded with a half-hearted laugh, "But if _someone_ had obeyed orders a little faster, then we could have taken it down without any casualties."

Tuskle bared her teeth and gave him a playful shove. "I'm a healer, not a fighter! Maybe next time you shouldn't beg me to go hunting with you." Despite the fact that they were in wolf form, Oki and Kai could still understand them. One of the many perks of being an Oina—no communication issues.

"Anyways, we'll divide up the meat at Kemu's. Come get your fill after you've slept." Samickle said.

Oki nodded and the two wolves continued to drag the caribou carcass in the direction of Kemu's house; Samickle had a slight limp to his gait. Oki watched them go. Kai stood next to him for a moment longer, as if she wanted to say something more. Then she mumbled something about getting back to Lika and headed in the direction of her home.

Oki did the same. After moving back to the village, he had secured an empty hut in the main square. It was a tradition to decorate one's home to resemble its resident within their tribe, but he hadn't done so. However, the hut he had occupied months ago-the one way on the outskirts-still resembled himself despite being vacant. He had never gotten around to cleaning it up. For some reason, he wanted to preserve it exactly as it was during the time he had inhabited it.

Once inside his new home, Oki fell asleep almost immediately. He slept through the rest of the day and into the evening. Dusk settled and every member of the tribe went to get his or her share of caribou meat. A concerned knock at the door woke Oki up, telling him that Kai had not forgotten him.

_Why can't she just worry about herself for once? _He thought grumpily, going to open the door.

Sure enough, there she was with a healthy shank of freshly-cooked meat bundled in her arms. "Hello!" She said cheerfully, her voice muffled by her deer mask, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was already up." Oki lied, trying to sound grateful. "Is this for me?"

"For us!" Lika squealed, hopping out from behind her older sister, "I want you to come over for dinner. You said you would make it up to me and that's how you're gonna do it!"

Oki smiled wearily. "How can I say no?"

Lika gave an excited hop and sped off in the direction of the hut she shared with Kai. "Come on!" She shouted, kicking up snow in her excitement.

"She's a handful," Kai chuckled, falling in step next to Oki, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Oki growled, "There wasn't anything wrong with me to begin with."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Blush crept into Oki's cheeks and he instantly felt bad for snapping at her. Thank the good earth their tribe wore masks as a part of their culture.

At Kai's hut, Oki discovered her house had already been prepared for the event. The low, wooden table had been set for three. A candle flickered at the center while a warm fire burned in the hearth. Decorative masks and beads hung from the wall. A loom was shoved in the corner with a half-finished blanket draped over it. It was quite homely.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kai said shyly, "Lika, would you put some water on?"

Lika finished preparations and saw to it that her favorite guest was comfortable. Then she declared, "I'm going to go visit old man Kemu!" and sprinted out of the house before anyone could stop her.

"Wait!" Kai shouted, jumping up from her seat, "Your food…"

But Lika didn't return.

"…I think this was a set-up." Kai muttered, looking embarrassed.

"What kind of set-up?" Oki wondered naively, digging into his dinner quite ravenously.

"Um…just that...never mind." Kai sunk back down into her seat, fidgeting uncomfortably. She changed subjects and began to make small talk about the villagers. Oki barely listened, more focused on his meal than the company he kept. After a long day, every bite tasted delicious. It warmed him all the way to his fingertips.

"...and Wali asked me to become his mate the other day." Kai finished, suddenly catching Oki's attention.

His head whipped up from his plate. "Wali. Who is he?"

Kai let out a soft laugh. "Oki, there's hardly anyone left in this tribe. How can you not know everyone by name?"

He remained silent, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Wali is the pink wolf with the dolphin mask. _Now _do you remember?"

Oki pondered this for a moment. A skinny pink wolf with purple markings sprang to mind. That youngster was always slinking around with his tail between his legs. The coward had even erected a sign outside his house that read something along the lines of, "Demons, don't come in here!" As if that would stop them.

"And what did you say?" Oki said, taking another bite of caribou.

Kai lowered her gaze. "I told him there was someone else. Someone I hoped would take me as a mate."

"Is that so?" Oki mumbled, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. And it wasn't because he had eaten too much food.

Kai cleared her throat nervously. "Well, you know…I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone's been trying to pair us together lately. Like we're a couple or something."

Oki abruptly swallowed a large hunk of meat and nearly choked on it. For a moment, all he could do was cough and pound at his chest. When he had finally recovered, he groaned, "I noticed." Then he reached up and began to fiddle with his fang necklace, trying to look nonchalant. But he knew what was coming.

"Maybe we should just…you know, maybe we _should_ become mates." Kai gave a nervous, high-pitched laugh that sounded more like a yelp. "Oh, don't listen to me! I'm just kidding…sort of…"

She lowered her head, avoiding eye contact. Oki's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Then, something else began to burn within him. He felt a deep rage within the pit of his stomach, so fierce that it made his hands shake. How _dare _Kai force this on him? How _dare _she emasculate him by being the one to suggest they become mates?

He pounded his fist on the table, releasing his fork with a clatter. "Is this any way to treat your guest?" Oki snarled, sounding more like a beast than a man.

Kai flinched, looking shocked. "Oh—Oh, Oki, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it at all!"

Oki rose from his seat, trembling with fury. All of his muscles tingled and a familiar sensation swept over him. This was what it felt like when he was transforming into a wolf. But instead of transforming, he stamped out of the hut, knocking into the table in his haste to leave. Something fell and crashed to the floor, but he didn't look back.

Outside, he found Lika hiding outside the window. She gave a small jump of surprise to see him coming out so soon. "What happened?" She asked, but he didn't acknowledge her.

_Why am I so angry? _A voice, a reasonable voice, wondered inside Oki's head.

_Because Kai should know better than to ask me such a thing, _He replied bitterly.

The very idea made him feel angrier than ever. He was always itching for a fight—especially back in the day, when demons roamed free and he believed it his duty to smite them. Now more than ever, he longed to sink into his primitive wolf form and tear at flesh. Despite the red that clouded his vision, he forced himself to remain human. He quickly hurried back home and shut himself inside his hut, locking the door behind him.

Sleep was what he needed now. He would deal with Kai in the morning.


	3. Cursed

**Chapter 3**

Oki awoke early in the morning, when the sunlight was just starting to filter into the windows of his home. He gave a mighty stretch, cracking his sore muscles, drinking in the warmth of the sun. His fur felt extremely cozy. He almost didn't want to get up.

_Wait…fur? _He gave a small start, eyes flying open as he realized he had somehow passed into wolf form while he slept. Shock seized him in his grip when he realized his surroundings.

The inside of his house was completely destroyed. Clothing and furs were strewn across the floor, ripped to shreds. Stashes of meat and spring water had been cleaned out. Long gauges had been carved into the floor as well: claw marks. Judging from the streaks of red, the claws had been stained with blood. He observed his paws. They were spotless, but slightly damp, as if they had been licked clean…

A chill crept up Oki's spine, chasing away the warmth he had felt only a minute ago. Before he could ponder this strange turn of events any further, someone knocked at his door.

"Oki," The stern voice of Samickle sounded from outside the hut, "Open up."

Oki paused, taking deep breaths, focusing on his human form. The usual tingling sensation enveloped him and then he was standing back on two feet.

"What do you want?" Oki replied hurriedly, quickly pulling on a fresh, undamaged set of clothes. Then he swept his gaze around the room, wondering where to start. Could he even hope to clean up this mess in what little time he had? "Come back later, Samickle." He said, deciding to pick up the floor first.

"No." Samickle growled, "This is serious."

"You get out here right now, Oki!" A grumpy old voice demanded, "Or I'll tan your hide and hang it on my wall!"

Kemu, of course.

"Fine." Oki grumbled. Maybe if he slipped in and out quickly, they wouldn't get a glimpse at his atrocious new layout. He took a deep breath, adjusting his mask. Then he stepped outside, prepared to close the door behind him. Before he could, Samickle grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward.

"Hey-!" He growled, ripping his arm out of Samickle's grip. He glared at him fiercely. "What is the meaning of this?"

"So it is true." Kemu said grimly.

Oki glanced down to see the old chief peering past him, staring at the morbid state of his hut. He turned back to look at Samickle and could see a number of villagers standing behind him. Their assortment of masks made him feel as if he were being stared down by a number of wild animals, especially since he couldn't put a name to all of their faces.

"Come, Oki." Samickle said firmly. His eagle mask appeared to be angrier than ever, its eyes boring straight through him.

Oki held his ground. "I think I have a right to know what this is about." He said in a soft, dangerous voice. He could feel that uncontainable rage bubbling under the surface once more. It had flown away in sleep and now it was back.

"Oki, just go!" Kai called tearfully. He saw her standing there with her hands on little Lika's shoulders. "Please."

The urge to rebel against them filled every hollow in Oki's body. But what good would it do? So he narrowed his eyes and gave in. "Fine."

Oki grudgingly followed Samickle up the hill towards the chief's hut, the rest of the tribe trailing behind them. Hot rage pierced Oki's heart like a thorn. He didn't enjoy being dragged out of his house this early in the morning to become some sort of spectacle. He had a very bad feeling about all this…

They circled around Kemu's rather large hut, coming to the paddock that contained his sheep. Oki froze in disbelief, his eyes widening at the sight of it.

"Kage!" He snarled through gritted teeth.

Every last one of the sheep was mangled beyond belief. Their fluffy white coats were dark with blood. A few sheep had their eyes practically bulging out of their sockets; their mouths open in wordless screams of pain. Others looked as if they were sleeping, resigned to their fate. A little lamb lay dead next to its mother.

Oki whipped around to face the rest of the villagers. "We must smite him for such an unforgiveable crime!" He cried out heatedly.

Samickle shook his head slowly. "It wasn't Kage." He said in a voice laced with silent regret, "It was _you_."

Oki just stared back, uncomprehending, completely at a loss for words. His heart was pounding so furiously that he could feel it in his fingertips. He struggled to speak. "You're accusing me of…?"

"Your scent is all over it." Kemu announced, "I have the keenest nose in all of the tribe, so I would know!"

Samickle motioned towards the corpses, "Go on. See for yourself."

Oki was tempted to defy his alpha. He wanted nothing more than to stalk back to his hut and remain there for the rest of the day. But everyone was watching him and he couldn't let this accusation go. At least his fury made the transformation into a beast go smoother. Once he was on all fours, he padded up to the slain livestock and gave a great sniff. Sure enough, there was not a single trace of the black wolf to be found. He would have recognized his stench better than anyone else…but it was strangely absent. Only his own scent hung in the air.

He refused to accept this. "He's framing me!" Oki barked, pacing back and forth, ears flat against his skull. "There must be some sort of explanation!"

"There _is _one. You did it." Samickle said, starting to sound frustrated, "The evidence is there."

Oki rounded on him, fur bristling. "No!" He snarled, "It wasn't me!"

Samickle met his gaze, unflinching. "I'm afraid we're going to have to put you under house arrest."

Roaring, Oki leaped at his leader. Samickle transformed in an instant, meeting his opponent in midair. The rest of the tribe screamed and backed away as the two wolves crashed to the ground, snarling. They rolled over and over like a furry whirlwind, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Oki's teeth sank into Samickle's thick white mane, trying to pierce flesh. He wanted to feel the taste of blood on his tongue. He wanted to be blinded by crimson. Samickle had bossed him around long enough. He didn't deserve to lead this pack! Not after Oki had sacrificed everything to save it! _They owed him!_

But Samickle was the chief for a reason. With a great surge of strength, he threw Oki off of him. The shaggy red-and-blue wolf landed with a thump in a snowdrift and struggled to pull himself out of it.

"Foolish pup!" Samickle snarled, baring his teeth, "You're still as hotheaded as ever. But I never expected you to be a killer."

Silently, Oki sprang out of the snow and charged Samickle once more. The older warrior sidestepped him easily, lashing out with a paw as he flew by. Oki felt pain prickle his flank, but it didn't hinder him in the slightest. He was so overcome with rage. Nothing else mattered except ripping out Samickle's throat.

A senseless stream of growls and snarls filled Oki's ears as he dove towards Samickle, trying to catch one of his forepaws in his mouth. Just like Kage had done to him. Samickle stumbled backwards, pulling away from Oki, but he was persistent. Snapping his teeth, he caught one of Samickle's feather earrings in his jaws. He yanked his head back. Droplets of crimson blood scattered through the air.

"Wait!" The withered cry of Kemu sounded over their snarling, "Stop fighting! I think I know what the problem is!"

But Oki and Samickle were deaf to his pleas. "Stop this right now or I'll surely kill you!" Samickle bellowed, his lip curling to reveal every one of his teeth. His ear was badly torn, dripping blood down the side of his face. Oki spat the feather out of his mouth, opening his jaws to retort.

There was a small scream. "Kemu, what are you doing?!" A female voice cried out.

Samickle's face turned in the direction of the scream.

Now was his chance. Oki sprang forward, preparing to sink his teeth into the great wolf's throat. But then a smaller, older wolf leaped in front of him, clenching something in his jaws…

A powerful wave of energy knocked Oki back. He fell to the ground in a heap of fur, every fiber of his being numb with pain. He tried to get back up, but his limbs were paralyzed. He tried to growl defiance, but even that proved to be impossible.

He laid on the ground, completely helpless, the edges of his vision beginning to turn dark.

"What did you do to him?" Samickle panted, standing over Oki's stiff body.

Kemu slowly lowered his bushy head towards the ground and set a tiny slip of paper in the snow. It had strange characters written on it. "This," He told them, pawing at it, "Is an exorcism slip. It's used to ward off demons."

The villagers let out a soft gasp as realization sunk in. Samickle voiced what everyone was thinking. "But…Oki's not a demon." He said, sounding uncertain.

Kemu shook his head, almost sadly. "No. He's been cursed by one."

* * *

When Oki awoke, memories of the fight instantly rushed back to him. He had been trying to kill a blue wolf, but then the smaller, pale yellow one had interfered. He could still taste blood on his lips and his heart ached to reenter the battle. He tried to spring to his feet, but found himself unable to move. His legs were bound by rope and he lay sprawled on the floor of a manmade hut. Like a pig ready for slaughter. It was then he spotted the humans standing at the opposite end of the room, staring at him. One of them smelled like the pale blue wolf he had been battling.

Oki tried to snarl a warning, but his muzzle was bound by rope as well. He was essentially helpless. The best he could do was glare at the strangers and produce a growl in the back of his throat.

"Oki…?" Kai asked tentatively, as if she expected to be talking to someone else. "Is that you?"

Oki showed no signs of recognizing neither his name nor the girl that spoke to him. He writhed on the floor for a moment, trying to break out of his bonds. Then he returned to glowering at the four members of his tribe.

"Why is he acting like this?" Kai asked tearfully.

"Yes, Kemu. Please explain what's going on." Samickle said in a grave voice.

Kemu gave a great sigh. The tiny old man looked more withered than ever as he told them, "I don't know why I didn't see the signs right away. The lack of a wound, the shredded blanket, the holes in his memories…" He shook his head regretfully. "Tuskle, you explain it. You know this stuff better than I do."

Tuskle was the tribe's shaman. She lived away from Wep'keer, in a secluded hut by the Wawku Shrine. But she was more than just a guardian. She was well versed in the ways of healing and quite in tune with nature.

"I've always been very interested in the studies of spirits and demons, which is why I chose to live by the shrine a long time ago." Tuskle murmured, "When the Ark of Yamato ascended to the heavens and the Emperor of Darkness was defeated, I noticed that a multitude of demons started to disappear from the land. Looking into it, I found that most of them were dying on their own accord. Those were the weaker ones. But there are a few stronger, wiser beings that have found other ways to prosper in this new, peaceful era."

She turned her gaze towards Samickle and Kai.

"That's where Kage comes in. Please describe to me what he looked like."

"He was a large, black-pelted fellow," Samickle said, "He had red eyes as well. I didn't trust him from the moment I saw him."

"Good." Tuskle said, her eyes narrowing, "Because he is most certainly the demon that has possessed Oki. He must have found some way to adapt to the environment. Perhaps he used his dark magic to take on a new form, one that appeared harmless in the eyes of a demon-hunter. But he is still as dangerous as ever."

Kai gave a soft cry of horror. "What are we going to do?"

Tuskle turned to look at Oki. He was still glaring up at each of them with suspicious eyes, but at least his growls had ceased.

"Exorcism is the only cure. Otherwise, he will turn into a soulless demon," She said in a trembling voice, "But Kemu's exorcism slip didn't work. I have a few other rituals I can try to cleanse him, but if they fail…" She trailed off.

"They _have _to work." Kai choked out, burying her face in her hands, "What will we do without our Oki? He's one of the strongest members of the pack…!"

"I'm not promising anything." Tuskle said, trying to keep her voice level, "If nothing works, the only thing that would be able to exorcise Oki is a god. And they no longer exist in our world. They returned to the heavens months ago."

"Oki and I have had our differences in the past," Samickle spoke in a quiet voice, "But I can't murder him if he becomes a demon. He's my friend and our tribe owes him more than anything."

Kemu sighed. "Well, he certainly cannot stay here."

Kai started sobbing freely. Tuskle moved in to comfort her, whispering, "I'm sorry, Kai, but it's the truth."

Samickle remained quiet for a long time. Only Kai's quiet cries could be heard, along with the occasional growl from their cursed friend. Finally, he decided, "If nothing works, we'll take him to Yoshpet and seal him there."

Yoshpet. The Consuming Forest.

"That will kill him!" Kai gave a strangled cry.

Kemu cast an annoyed look at the poor girl. "Come now, you should know better than anyone that the strange mist in that forest doesn't affect certain Oina. Besides, you and Oki have been in and out of there countless times."

"But he's not an Oina anymore…is he?" Kai said softly.

Everyone bowed their heads, almost in mourning.

"We will just have to wait and see." Tuskle murmured.

"Right," Kemu growled, "Now everyone, out! Tuskle needs absolute peace if she's going to be doing this."

He shooed Samickle and Kai out of his hut. Samickle called a quick farewell over his shoulder, wishing Tuskle luck in her efforts. Kemu followed the two of them out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Tuskle was left in silence.

She slowly sunk to her knees, going as close to Oki as she dared. He growled a challenge in his throat.

"Don't worry, Oki," She whispered, reaching out and resting a hand on his shaggy red mane, "I'm going to help you."


	4. Leaving Kamui

**Thank you all for reviewing. ;w; Including the guests because I can't thank them through PM, only on here. Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am. I get more excited over seeing one review for this story than ten reviews for my other one. Ha! I have issues...**

**Ooh, this is a longer chapter! And a good one. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Tuskle must have started the rituals after that, because Oki could remember nothing. One second he was lying on the floor of the hut; the next, his paws were freed and he could feel wind sifting through his fur. He was strolling through a thick forest. Mist lay low among the trees, causing him to feel as if he were walking on clouds.

Perhaps the exorcism had failed. Perhaps they had already dumped him off in Yoshpet, and this was his new home. For some reason, he couldn't remember _why _this had happened or who had caused it.

Oh well. All that mattered right now was the touch of the breeze and the snow beneath his paws. He trod on through the thick mist, leaving behind the familiar scents of home, venturing into the unknown. He briefly wondered how far the mist stretched into the forest, but then he decided it didn't matter. He would follow it until the end.

Suddenly, something darting among the trees caught his eye. He stopped where he was, looking around warily. He flared his nostrils, but the mist filled his nose, making his head feel fuzzy. Spots appeared on his vision and for a moment, he thought he would collapse.

A high-pitched yip brought him back to his senses. He turned to see a chestnut brown wolf bounding away into the forest. White markings ranged along her lithe body. Two tiny antlers poked up on either side of her head, making it seem as if she had two sets of ears.

A feeling of déjà vu swept over Oki. He felt like he had been here before, rushing through the forest with this brown wolf. Abandoning the mist, he gave into curiosity and began to pursue her.

She was most certainly faster, always seeming to be one step ahead of him. He struggled to keep up. A few times, he thought he had lost her, but then he would see her bushy brown tail whipping around a tree trunk or disappearing into the brush. The more he chased her, the closer he came to catching her.

He was nearly upon her when she slipped into a cluster of bushes, disappearing among the greenery. Oki burst in after her, expecting to find her hiding among the leaves. Instead, he found himself standing in a clearing with no sign of her to be found. At the center of this clearing stood a tall, metallic structure with strange markings on it.

With a small jolt, everything came rushing back to Oki. He was in Yoshpet. Kai had just led him to the Spirit Gate. Tuskle was trying to exorcise the curse out of him. Had it worked? He faintly recalled the others saying they would leave him in Yoshpet if she failed. But he wasn't a demon-he was still himself. Wasn't he? He had never felt more confused.

Kai suddenly appeared from behind the Spirit Gate, still in her wolf form. She stepped forward, touching her nose to Oki's. "I'm glad you came." She breathed, her green eyes bright and friendly.

"Kai. I'm so sorry I forgot who you were," Oki said shamefully, "I can't believe I let this curse get the better of me…I am not worthy to be called a warrior."

"But you're so much more!" Kai rumbled, circling Oki and brushing her pelt against his. The touch of it was comforting and familiar, somehow. "Come on, Oki. Let's leave the tribe. They abandoned you...but I won't. No one will ever find us here. No one knows this forest as you and I do."

Oki stiffened. That sounded odd, coming from Kai's mouth. "What about Lika?" He said, suspicion clouding his mind.

Kai didn't answer. She looked like a fox caught in a trap.

Oki sighed. "This is a dream." It was a relief to finally figure it out. It meant Tuskle was still fighting the battle for him.

He turned his attention back to the Spirit Gate. Even if it was a dream, he felt that he needed to go through there for some reason. It was pulling him in. Closing his eyes, he willed his sword to appear on his back. He could feel it materialize into existence and weigh him down slightly. Then he removed it, preparing to slice the rock down the middle to open the gate.

"Oki, stop!" Kai yowled, digging her claws into the hard ground, "Please, don't go. Stay here with me!"

Oki ignored her, putting all of his strength into opening the gate. With a neat slice, the metal slabs parted. A shimmering light emanated from the gate. Oki took a step towards it.

"Oki." A chilling voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to see Kage standing where Kai had stood only moments before. His snout was curled with glee. The corners of his lips always seemed to push up a little bit too far, making his smile appear unnatural. It chilled Oki to the bone.

"You're not going to break my curse," He said in a silky smooth voice, "Soon, you'll be a fully-fledged demon under my control. Nothing can save you, not even the power of a god."

Oki shot him a glare, tempted to leap on him and rip his throat out. But he knew in his heart that Kage was just trying to keep him from going through the gate. Even in dreams, the demon was a hindrance. "Don't underestimate the power of the gods." He declared in a powerful voice.

He saw the smile drop off the demon wolf's face. Before he could say another word, Oki turned and charged into the light. The heavy doors shut behind him with a sort of finality. The dull sound echoed in Oki's ears, then faded. Squinting against the bright light, he gazed around the realm he had entered. The last time he had gone through the Spirit Gate, he had ventured 100 years into the past. But this was a dream. He hadn't the faintest idea of what would happen next.

"Oki."

A treacherously familiar voice nearly caused Oki's heart to stop. But it wasn't Kai or Kage speaking to him this time. No. It was a voice that dug up all of those painful memories he had tried to suppress from six months ago.

"Amaterasu. Greetings." Oki turned and bowed his head low, refusing to look the white wolf in the eye. He feared to gaze upon her, dreading the flood of emotion her image would bring.

"Oki, look at me."

He gritted his teeth at her commanding tone. There would be no getting out of this.

Oki slowly lifted his eyes to gaze upon the goddess. Heartbreak shook him to his roots when he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her red markings were more accented than before and a flowing white mane ringed her neck. Fire burned on her back, not just orange, but all colors of the rainbow. She looked just like the legendary wolf Shiranui, when he had met her all those moons ago. A memory of Shiranui covered in blood flashed through his mind and he shook his head to clear it.

Amaterasu's dark eyes gleamed in the light of their surroundings and a playful smile stole across her face. "You never treated me with this much respect when I was on Earth!" She accused in a good-natured tone, stepping forward and head-butting him in the chest.

Oki just stood there, numb. Suddenly, everything felt like it was falling into place once more. Like she had never left at all. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." He said, stepping forward and burying his face into Amaterasu's neck, drawing in her scent.

"It's not a dream. Not quite," Amaterasu said, pulling away. Her expression was grave, a look that didn't seem to suit her mischievous self. "It's a vision…I've seen what's happening to you, Oki. Tuskle can't break the curse. Even now, she is trying to free you, but it's all in vain. At this rate, all will be lost."

"But you're here now." Oki said quickly, almost excitedly, "You can free me!"

Amaterasu shook her head sadly. "Physically, I am not here. I must remain in The Heavens, where I will stay for eternity."

Oki took a step back, eyes widening. _Eternity? _"Then all hope is lost for me." He said fearfully.

"No," Amaterasu said sharply, "It is not. Leave Kamui; go to the village that was once threatened by Orochi. It is where I began my journey and it is where you will end yours."

Her image began to fade.

"Wait!" Oki said, dashing forward to touch her one last time. But his paw passed right through her sparkling white coat. "Don't leave." He begged, "It's not worth living, without you here. Please take me with you!"

"I can't do that." Amaterasu said sorrowfully, as she disappeared into the light, "I wish I could, but I cannot. I'm sorry, Oki."

His scarlet eyes were wide with grief. The light hurt to look at, but he withstood the pain, willing Amaterasu to come back. But she did not.

Instead, everything plunged into darkness.

* * *

Oki gave a loud yelp as he woke from his sleep. It died in his throat, as his jaws were still held in place by the tightly wound rope. Heart beating uncontrollably, he lifted his aching head and looked around.

He found himself alone in the hut. Tuskle had finally given up her quest to save him. But it didn't matter anymore; Amaterasu had restored his memories. He knew what he had to do. By the spirits of the air, earth, and sea, he would fight this curse and return to his former glory!

With a roar, Oki parted his jaws, forcing them open as far as they could go. The rope held tight, digging into his skin, but the thought of his goddess gave him strength. He broke through it, blood scattering from the cuts in his snout. Immediately, he bit into the ropes that bound his legs, easily chewing through those.

His muscles groaned in protest as he forced himself to his feet. He tried to focus on becoming a human. The transformation would refresh him and heal his wounds.

But nothing happened. It was as if he were locked in this body. The wolf body, with its teeth and claws, suited the needs of a demon more than any human body ever could. He shook off a sense of foreboding that enveloped him and limped towards the door. It was shut securely; the window next to it, however, was not.

Bunching his haunches together, Oki prepared to leap through the shutters and into the outside world. Just when he was about to do so, the door opened and there stood Kai and Tuskle.

"Oki!" Kai shrilled, shocked to see him up and about.

At the same moment, he jumped, ramming through the shutters and out into the cold. As soon as he hit the ground, he took off running. There was no time to explain. He couldn't risk being captured by his tribe and tied up once more. He had to get to the village Amaterasu described. The one that had been plagued by Orochi in legend.

"Get Samickle!" He heard Kai shriek over the sound of the wind.

Snow pelted his face, flattening his fur. A blizzard was setting in, but it did little to affect the rush of adrenaline that warmed his system. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Heart pulsing with excitement, he dashed out of the village. On the way, he passed little Lutra, who was dancing around a snowman.

"Oki, let's make snowballs sometime!" He called after the wolf as he zoomed past.

"Later!" Oki barked, sprinting out of Wep'keer and down the bridge the merchant made his shop by.

"Hey Oki!" The rather fat wolf shouted when he saw him, "It's freezing out! Get over here and buy something!"

"Oki!" A high-pitched howl sounded over the wind. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sounds like Kai wants you. Hey, where you going? Come back! Come back and buy something!" The merchant called after him.

Oki tried to double his speed. Kai was a good deal faster than him. He had to lose her. Lungs burning with fatigue, he plowed through the snow, ignoring the sting in his soft pads. He journeyed down the frozen river, and then took a left in the road that led to his old hut, the one he had occupied during the Twin Demons' reign.

As he passed by the run-down house, he briefly considered hiding in it. But Kai would know to look for him there. Besides, the mountain tunnel that led to the South was not far off now. He was almost there.

The blizzard suddenly picked up. The wind howled and the falling snow obscured his vision, until he could only see a few feet on front of him. The muscular wolf slowed his pace, panting raggedly. The cold bit into his lungs, leading him to cough uncontrollably. The pain that wracked his chest was so terrible, he had to stop and control it.

His vision blurred. He suddenly felt weak and light-headed. Was this part of the curse? Or had he just been too foolish, coming all the way out here?

Rage flashed through his system, stiffening his joints. To his dismay, a snarl forced its way out of his lips. But he had nothing to feel angry at. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Stomping a foot, he declared, "The mighty hero Oki will not be possessed by a mere demon!"

"Is that so?" A bored voice replied.

Oki's ears shot up in surprise. Kage leisurely came strolling out of the curtain of snow, his broad head held high. He stopped a few paces in front of the blue wolf and sat down in the snow, tail waving a greeting.

Oki expected to feel that awful demonic ferocity take hold of him, but it didn't. Instead, he felt quite calm in Kage's presence. Oki gritted his teeth and the skin around his nose wrinkled in discontent. It was because of the curse. Kage had possessed him and now he was instinctively starting to accept him as his alpha.

Kage let out a delighted laugh, as if he could read Oki's thoughts. He stood up and began circling the young Oina warrior. "Wonderful. It's taking longer than I initially perceived, but I think my curse is finally starting to set in, don't you?"

"You will pay for this with your life, you foul demon." Oki snarled softly, glowering at Kage.

"Will I?" Kage said, once again taking a seat in front of Oki. He lifted an ice-packed paw and began to gnaw on it, looking unconcerned. "Then go right ahead."

Every instinct told Oki to attack Kage and rip his heart out, but an invisible string held him back. His limbs quivered, but he couldn't force them into action. At his hesitation, Kage threw back his head and howled with laughter.

"You should see the look on your face! Ahh, but don't worry, Oki. When I said I'd let you run on my right flank, I meant it. I'll take good care of you when you're a—"

The invisible string snapped. Silent and deadly, Oki sprang forward and rammed his skull into Kage's snout, cutting off his words. Blood spurted from the dark wolf's nose and he let out a yelp of pain. In retaliation, he dug his fangs into Oki's scruff and forced him to the ground.

Oki tried to fight, but his body suddenly went limp with defeat.

"That's right," Kage growled through a mouthful of red fur, "Kneel! _I'm _your alpha now."

"I have no alpha!" Oki spat.

Kage's eyes glittered. "You can keep trying to fight this curse, Oki. But you won't win. You can be sure of that."

Pain seared through Oki's body, so sudden and intense that he blacked out.

When he came to, the blizzard had calmed and Kage was gone. Bright red droplets of blood speckled the snow around him, but he wasn't sure whom it belonged to. He felt weak all over, his heart throbbing dully in his chest. Each pulse sent a wave of pain shooting through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it out. It didn't do him any good.

Is this what death felt like? Or was this the final stage of the curse?

Regret washed over him and he felt like crying for the first time in moons. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to die in battle, like some noble hero. Not like this…

The great blue wolf became still, his eyes closed. White flakes of snow drifted down lazily from above, covering him in a soft blanket. He didn't bother to shake them off. He was numb to the cold.

_I was a fool. _Oki thought sullenly, reflecting on the life he had led, _Back then, I thought the most important thing was spilling the blood of evildoers. Why didn't I realize what truly mattered until it was too late?_

Memories he had tried so hard to repress forced their way back into his hazy mind. He saw the image of a beautiful white wolf standing on a frozen ark. She was gazing down at the earth beneath her, looking at it for what would be the last time. Sheltered in the surrounding trees, Oki had secretly watched her departure. When the ark started to close, taking her with it, he abandoned his hiding place and bounded forward. He wanted to tell her goodbye…but she was already gone.

Something stirred within him that night. An unexplained grief.

And that was when he knew.

She was the one that had always mattered. He had fought alongside her and marveled at her strength. She had shared his defining moments with him and taught him what it truly meant to be a warrior. And in that short span of time, something had bloomed between them. At first he didn't see it, but now…thinking of her…

_Why?! _His mind cried out, another spasm of pain coursing throughout his body. _If only I could see her one last time! So that I could tell her…tell her that I…_

"…Oki?"

Oki's heart leapt in surprise. _Kai! _She couldn't be here. It was too dangerous. Oki tried to move, to get up and warn her, but he was too weak. The snow had frozen him in its icy grip.

"Oki!" Kai cried out, rushing towards him in her human form. "What happened? Please be all right…!"

Oki couldn't even find the strength to speak. He flicked an ear to acknowledge her presence, to show her that he was indeed all right. Still, she wrapped her arms around him, trying to clear the snow away and warm him with her body. _Don't! _Oki wanted to yowl; _I don't want to hurt you!_

"Speak to me, Oki, speak to me…" Kai whispered, running her hands through his thick fur. He could barely muster a whimper. "Come back to my hut. I'll take care of you."

That wasn't any guarantee they wouldn't tie him up again. Oki shook his head and managed a soft growl through clenched teeth.

"Please…!" Kai faltered, on the verge of tears. "I want to help you, Oki."

"You can't help me!" Oki snarled suddenly, that dark power within him giving him the strength to stand. He went light-headed with nausea at the sudden movement, but he managed to stay on his feet. His fur bristled with rage. He wanted to sink his teeth into Kai's throat, to tear out those beautiful green eyes glazed with concern.

She shrunk away from him, shaking with fear. Only then did he realize how terrifying he must have looked. The Oina warrior took several shaky breaths, trying to calm himself as best as he could. The fire within him died down, but it was only stifled—next time it would surely rise up even stronger than before.

"It's not safe to be near me." He told Kai, looking away shamefully. Acknowledging his predicament was even more painful than he could have imagined. To say those words that sealed his fate. He had truly become what he had feared and hated for all of his life. A demon.

"Turn back into a human," Kai begged, changing the subject, "You won't be like this if you're a human, I'm sure of it."

"I can't." Oki sighed.

"Yes you can! Just try—"

"I _can't_." Oki repeated, his voice taking on a dangerous timbre.

Kai didn't respond. Though she wore her mask, it was easy to tell that she was crying. The air was thick with her grief. Oki couldn't stand to be near her any longer. He turned and began to limp away.

"Where are you going?" Kai called after him.

"I'm leaving." Oki panted, without turning around. He could see the gaping hole in the mountain ahead of him. That was where he needed to go. There was no time to lose.

"Don't!" Kai shouted, getting up and running after him. "When will you learn that this is where you belong? You can't leave, Oki! I know things have been hard on you, but…but…Amaterasu is not coming back!"

Those words, plain and cold, pierced Oki's heart like a knife. He expected the rage to seize him once more, but all he felt was unbearable emotional pain. It was enough to stop him in his tracks, letting Kai know she had hit a weak spot.

"She's a goddess," Kai went on, her voice breaking, "It's time you stopped living in the past. Everyone cares about you, Oki, and we just want to help. Even before this curse, you…your behavior…" She trailed off.

Oki shot a glare at her over his shoulder. "What?" He said, his voice cold.

"How you've been behaving…it worries us. It worries _me_." Kai added in a quieter voice.

"Why do you care so much?" Oki growled, his eyes narrowed with defiance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai said, lowering her head. "It's because I love you."

He knew it all along. He just refused to acknowledge it. He thought maybe, _maybe _if he were careful not to lead her on, she would drop the issue. But it hadn't been enough. It was never enough.

"I don't deserve you." Oki muttered, trying to let her down easy, but the words sounded foolish. He didn't deserve her, yet he longed to be with a goddess? Kai must have realized this; she didn't respond.

"Come back to the village with me. We'll heal you." She said instead, holding out her hand, "It's time to let go of the past."

A flash of his old stubborn spirit pulsed within the Oina warrior. He bared his teeth and snarled, "I'll _never _let go of the past."

Summoning his last scrap of strength, he bolted away from the girl who loved him so dearly. As he plowed a path through the snow, he could scent her following him in her wolf form. How many times would he have to break her heart in order to protect her?! He skidded to a halt and turned around to face her.

Kai stopped in her tracks, a few paces behind him. She stood there breathlessly, a glimmer of hope lighting up her eyes as if she thought Oki had changed his mind. If only that were true. But giving up and going back to the village wasn't going to help him now. He had to go—even if he had to hurt her to do so.

"It's never been you, Kai. Never." Oki said, trying to mask his sorrow, "It's always…it's always been _her_."

At this, Kai stumbled a few steps back, as if he had struck her. With a high-pitched whimper, she lay down in the snow and buried her face into her paws. Oki could no longer stand the sight of her. He turned and ran away, as fast as his legs could carry him. He entered the tunnel into the mountains, embarking on the path that would take him far away from the snow-covered landscape of Kamui.

As he ran, he heard a faint sound. It filled the tunnel and echoed all around him, ringing in his ears.

It was the sound of a wolf, giving forth a howl consumed with grief and longing.


	5. Memories

**Now that Oki is allowing himself to think of the past, we can have flashbacks! I wasn't gonna force this couple on you without developing their relationship a little bit, now was I? :P It's pretty hard giving a voice to silent protagonists such as Ammy, but I think I was able to nail down her personality decent enough. In the game, she always struck me as kinda spacey, kinda mischievous/playful, but wise in dire situations. A lot of people write her as this really elegant and serious goddess, but I never saw her in that light. I hope you appreciate my take on her in the coming chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

_The white wolf was like a beacon in the dark forest, with her shining coat and the solar flare on her back. Oki was able to keep his distance as he followed her through the winding, misty maze. He knew Kai was somewhere up ahead, leading the goddess to her destination: The Spirit Gate. They were looking for Lika; apparently the Twin Demons had spirited her away and this was the only way to reach her now. But any sensible person knew opening that gate would only invite disaster in._

_That's why he would be there to greet it with his sword. Kutone would feast upon demons' blood until it turned silver and opened the heavens!_

_When they were halfway into the forest, the two female wolves stopped. They had arrived at a sort of oasis. In the middle of the snow-covered ground was a garden. Deer and rabbits grazed in the greenery, keeping close for warmth. A small spring provided freshwater, much unlike the toxic rivulets than ran through Yoshpet. Oki hid in a clump of thorny bushes, placing himself downwind so they would not pick up his scent._

"_This is as far as I go." Kai said, stopping to catch her breath._

_The white wolf bowed her head deeply. "Thank you for everything, Kai."_

"_We're counting on you." Kai returned, her green eyes warm._

_The white wolf gave a nod and reentered the mist, plunging deeper into the forest. Oki left his cover, striding out into the clearing. Kai looked startled to see him._

"_Oki? What are you doing here?" She wondered, trotting up to him._

"_That's none of your business." Oki growled, not sparing her a glance. _

"_Please return Kutone to the shrine!" Kai begged.  
_

_Oki flared up, towering over the smaller, female wolf. She refused to cower, facing him bravely. "Stay out of my affairs!" Oki growled, so close to Kai that their noses were nearly touching, "The time to wield the sacred sword has come!"_

"_It's a fool's errand!" Kai cried out._

_But Oki was already sprinting after the goddess, following her at a distance. The sacred sword that rested on his back did not hinder him; he was strong. He never lost sight of his target._

_The goddess followed her little Poncle friend, Issun, deep into the depths of Yoshpet. They ran through disorienting mist, leaped thorny barriers, and battled cursed trees. Oki stayed hidden the entire time, watching the wolf work her magic. It was amazing to behold her brush techniques. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew she was stopping time to paint her powerful canvas. The one thing that betrayed it was a flick of her dark-tipped tail. Then a tree would catch fire or a rock would be cleaved in half. Then she would race away, the snow around her paws sparkling as tiny shoots burst from the ground. Truly, this was the power of the gods._

_Finally, they arrived at their destination. The white wolf and her companion approached the Spirit Gate carefully. Oki hung back in the shadows, waiting to see what they would do. After a short exchange, Issun used his sword to pry open the gate. _

Then there is no going back,_ Oki decided. He breathed deeply in through his nostrils, drinking in the cold air. His thick fur coat was replaced by skin and he rose up to stand on two feet. Then he removed Kutone from his back and approached the great goddess._

_The snowy wolf sat in front of the gate, her tail curled neatly around her paws. Her eyes were glazed over as Issun lectured her. She always seemed to be spacing out. _

_Oki walked up and stood right behind her. Still, neither Issun nor the wolf noticed his presence. _Pathetic. How can she even consider herself a goddess? I could slit her throat right now if I so wished to. _Oki thought smugly._

"_Hm!?" Issun said, finally noticing they had company, "Oki?!"_

_The white wolf perked up and rose to her paws, turning around to face him._

_Oki nodded and spoke in his deep, baritone voice, "Hello again, Issun and…Amaterasu, was it?" _

_Amaterasu cocked her head, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That's right. What are you doing here?"_

_A dry smile formed on Oki's features, underneath his mask. "I thought I'd come and join the fun."_

_Amaterasu and Issun exchanged a glance, but said nothing._

"_I've never seen the Spirit Gate open before. They say opening it only invites disaster." Oki went on, looking up at the Spirit Gate. The light it emanated shone almost invitingly with no signs of the prophesized disaster._

"_It seems harmless enough." Issun scoffed, "Anyways, how the heck did you get this far into Yoshpet?"_

"_Ah, you must be talking about this forest's power to confuse beasts." Oki said in a superior voice, not bothering to mention he had followed them, "Indeed, we half-man, half-beast Oina should feel the effects…but it seems the sacred sword Kutone has kept me safe!"_

_He whipped the sword out and pointed it at Amaterasu. Immediately, she sunk into a defensive posture, bracing herself for a fight. Oki felt a bit amused. He couldn't blame her for it. After all, they had fought in their first meeting. They had danced through the scarlet-stained snow, ripping and tearing at one another. But even Kutone was no match for the Celestial Brush. Amaterasu had won that battle; and so, Oki did not plan on challenging her again anytime soon._

"_If you're looking for a fight, it's going to have to wait." Amaterasu growled softly, "Right now, saving Lika is my first priority!"_

"_Please." Oki snorted, "I'm not looking for a fight. I'm here because of the prophecy."_

"_You mean the one about Kutone eating demons' blood or something?" Issun laughed._

_Oki felt a twinge of annoyance. "'The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens when Kutone glows silver,'" He said, reciting the prophecy. He lifted his sword and pointed it at the sky, imagining the glorious scene in his mind. "Thanks to my efforts, the demons will finally fall and the heavens will be in reach." _

"_What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Issun growled._

_Oki chuckled. "You'll see, eventually. In the meantime, I must continue to slay more monsters! And this Spirit Gate will be just the thing to help me do so. I'll give those monsters of misfortune a taste of Kutone!" He took a swipe at the air. _

_Amaterasu's ears flattened and she shot a patronizing look at him. "Do you really think that's what will make the sword glow?"_

_Oki ignored her, striding towards the gate. She had to step out of the way to let him pass. He didn't spare her a second glance. _

"_Oki, wait!" She barked suddenly._

_He stopped, waiting to hear what the goddess had to say._

"_We have no idea what's on the other side of this," Amaterasu said carefully, "All we know is that Lika went through."_

_Issun hopped up and down vigorously, agreeing with his companion, "Yeah! I guarantee you're gonna find more than you bargained for in there!"_

_Oki just smirked. "That's what I'm hoping for…"_

_Then, without looking back, he charged into the light. _

* * *

Oki didn't know how long he had been stumbling along this dark, dank tunnel. Time seemed to stop deep within these mountains. He couldn't see the sun nor sense its warmth. His chest ached dully and his paws were raw. The stone floor scraped his pads, tearing at the soft skin. But Oki refused to stop.

Even when his feet started bleeding, he forged on, leaving a thin trail of blood in his wake. Nothing would hinder him. He feared that if he stopped, he would fall asleep and wake up as a different person. So he pushed his limbs to keep going, panting raggedly, almost robotically.

Hours upon hours past. For all he knew, it could have been days or even weeks. His stomach felt like a shriveled leaf; only water dripping down the sides of the cavern sustained him. It tasted like dirt on his tongue. Eventually, the air around him started to grow thicker and warmer. A faint breeze ruffled his muck-stained fur, but he barely noticed it.

Only when he stepped out of the cave and light assaulted his vision did he realize he had finally reached his destination. There he stood on a high, grassy hill that contained not a trace of snow. Wind caressed his fur. A light evening rain fell from the heavens, gently cleansing him of his journey.

_I made it here alive. How different from Kamui this place is… _Oki thought, the sheer sight of this new land making him feel dizzy.

Against his wishes, he collapsed in the grass and passed into a deep sleep.

* * *

A strange tickling sensation worked its way into Oki's subconscious, letting him know he was still alive and himself. Part of him wished he could keep sleeping. He was so warm and relaxed, sprawled out on the soft grass. This was the best sleep he had gotten in months.

But the tickling suddenly turned into forceful prodding. Something sharp jabbed him in the chest, snorting loudly. With a startled grunt, Oki scrambled to his feet and took a flying leap backwards.

He was face to face with a large, brown boar. It stood with two piglets, which stared at him with dark, beady eyes. Uninterested, the mother turned and began to tromp away, snuffling at the ground. The piglets trotted after her. Oki watched them go, his mouth watering. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and the boars were not accustomed to wolves in these parts. They would be easy prey.

Oki bounded after them and leaped onto the piglet trailing in the back. It barely had time to squeal before he broke its neck. The mother boar turned around, shrieking with fury, and flailed her hooves at him. But Oki was already racing away with the baby clutched firmly in his jaws.

The boar pursued, squealing with rage. Oki felt a small thrill of excitement, streaking through the grass with the enraged beast on his heels. With no snow to hinder him, he was faster than ever before. Wind blasted his face—not cold, biting wind, but a cool, refreshing wind. Even the grass felt nice on his paws, despite their previous injuries.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He was falling through the air, limbs flailing. A burst of adrenaline flooded his system, sending a thrill of fear through him. Then he landed with a splash in a river that wound along the side of the cliff he had fallen from.

Water flooded his nostrils, choking him. Having little experience with swimming (the river in Kamui only thawed in especially warm summers), he thrashed around aimlessly. Somehow he clawed his way back to the surface with his prey still clutched in his teeth. Gagging, he threw himself towards the shore, dragging himself through the river until pebbles scraped his belly fur.

Gasping for air, Oki crumpled to the ground in a sodden heap. He lifted his waterlogged head to see the mother boar glaring at him from the cliff above. With a snort, she turned and walked away with her remaining piglet in tow.

Oki was almost too tired to eat, but he knew it would help him regain his strength. So he pulled himself to his feet and began to drag the piglet to dryer ground.

Before partaking in his meal, he sent up a silent prayer to the spirits of the air, earth, and sea. Then he sunk his teeth into the pig's flesh, relishing the meaty juices that filled his mouth. As he filled his belly, he reflected on how grateful he was for making it this far. He was alive and in control of his own body. And the village wasn't too far off. He was so close he could taste it.

Licking his chops, Oki finished the last scrap of meat and sat up to observe his surroundings. It was morning now. The sun was rising over the distant mountains, warming his fur. He felt a thrill of delight. Perhaps Amaterasu was waiting for him, just over the rise. She would exorcise him of this dreadful curse.

But soaking up the atmosphere of this glorious day already made him feel as if the curse was just a distant memory. This beautiful landscape, untouched by the cold winds of Kamui, seemed so peaceful. For a long time, he just sat there, allowing his gaze to rove over the rolling field. He could see a quaint cottage resting at the foot of a cliff and stone lanterns lining a path. A bridge ran over the gently flowing river, which veered off into a valley. A large cherry tree stood on a hill, in bloom, its pink petals cascading through the air.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over Oki. He had been here before, 100 years ago. The Spirit Gate had brought him back to this place in the past. It had been much different back then.

For a moment, his mind tried to block the memory, as it had been doing for the past six months. He was used to driving away any thoughts associated with Amaterasu at the first opportunity. But now, relaxing his shoulders, he allowed it to flow through him.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet-scented air and thought back to darker times…that were also, perhaps, better times…

**Next chapter won't be for a while because crunchtime for school is fast approaching and I'll probably be focusing on my Hunger Games story more. But I'll still try to update this one in between. Expect the next chapter in April. :) Thanks for all your support!**


	6. Beneath the Cherry Trees

**I'm back!**

**Another thing I should mention is that I make little changes to the flashbacks to make them more interesting. I'm not completely veering off course here, just making it more to my liking and less video game-y. Also I've been going through the game as I write this and doing my research so I think I've got stuff down pretty well. :)**

**Fun fact: When I first played Okami and fought Oki, I was really freaked out. I was like WTF WHAT IS THAT WHY'S IT TRYING TO KILL ME! And Oki actually killed me. Luckily my Astral Pouch revived me, but it was the closest I ever came to game over. :c**

**Chapter 6**

_The light inside the Spirit Gate was blinding. Oki noticed it was considerably warmer too. He stood there for a minute, squinting against the harsh light, trying to adjust to his surroundings. _

_When the world finally came into view, the first thing he noticed was the incredible amount of green that coated the landscape. Not a single spot of snow blemished the green grass around them. Leafy trees stood tall in the night, gently swaying against the breeze. This place—whatever it was—was far unlike Kamui._

_While he marveled, Amaterasu landed softly on the ground next to him. _

_Oki turned to her, feeling smug. "This doesn't look so bad. What was all that talk about the Spirit Gate and misfortune?"_

_Amaterasu ignored him, looking about in wonderment, her ears pricked._

"_Hey…this place looks familiar…" Issun said slowly._

_Amaterasu's tail shot straight up and began wagging frantically. "We're in Kamiki!" She exclaimed, with an overjoyed bounce. _

"_Kamiki?" Oki murmured, "You mean that tiny village in the legend of Orochi? …I've never crossed the sea and set foot on Nippon before." He looked at his surroundings, appreciating the warm air and the lack of snow. It was foreign to him, but…nice, somehow._

"_Yeah, that's the place." Issun answered, "But it looks different. Isn't the Guardian Sapling supposed to be here?"_

_Amaterasu was deaf to Issun's observations. She was wriggling with excitement, pleading, "Can we go to Mrs. Orange's house and see if she'll give us any cherry cake?"_

"_Well…sure, I don't see why not." Issun said, but he still sounded uncertain. _

_Oki snorted, "And here I thought saving Lika was your first priority."_

"_Hey! Give us a break!" Issun snapped, turning red with rage, "We haven't eaten in ages! Right, furball?"_

_Amaterasu nodded vigorously. Oki could see a string of drool steadily sliding out the corner of her mouth. Once more, he had to question whether or not she was truly a goddess. But her red markings and divine instrument were always there to prove him wrong._

"_Fine. Go be coddled by the villagers, then." Oki said, striding ahead of them, "I have a prophecy to fulfill."_

_He could hear Issun make some snide remark, but he was already walking swiftly down the hill, towards the little village. He appreciated the scenery as he went. It was a calm, clear night without a single cloud in the sky. A full moon hung low over the mountains, casting its glow on the landscape beneath it._

That's odd… _Oki thought, _Isn't it a little bit early for a full moon?

_Movement from the shadows caught his eye. He had entered the village, and he was surprised by what he saw. Its residents were huddled in the shade of their houses, dressed in nothing but rags. They eyed him warily as he passed by. This struck him as strange. He had always imagined Kamiki to be a cheerful place, ever since Orochi was defeated. However, these people looked even worse than his own terrorized tribe._

_Thinking nothing of it, Oki hurried on through the village, going down a path that led towards the exit—a small trail between two cliffs. A merchant sat along the path, wearing the same colorless rags as everyone else. He perked up slightly upon Oki's approach._

_The Oina warrior reached into his pocket and pulled out a decent amount of yen. "One bag of dried beef." He asked quietly, offering the money._

_The merchant accepted it graciously. As he passed over the dried beef strips, he said in a hushed tone, "You'd best be on your way, traveler. It isn't wise to loiter in this cursed village for long…"_

_Before Oki could ask what he meant, Amaterasu came bounding up, her dark eyes wide with confusion. "Oki!" She barked urgently._

_In the same instant, the merchant threw up his arms and started screaming, "Shiranui! No, please! I don't taste good! I'd be a terrible sacrifice!"_

"_Him too!" Amaterasu panted, looking wildly from Oki to the merchant. _

"_What's going on?" Oki demanded._

"_Please, traveler! Save me!" The merchant wailed, hiding behind Oki and his sword. Oki ignored him, waiting for the white wolf to answer his question._

"_This way…!" Amaterasu said urgently, leading Oki back towards the village. They hid behind a house so that Amaterasu could explain everything. "Everyone seems to think I'm Shiranui!" She said breathlessly._

"_Why would they think that?" Oki said, narrowing his eyes disbelievingly. Shiranui was the wolf of legend, who slayed Orochi alongside the hero Nagi. Amaterasu and Issun were nothing like the legendary hero and her pint-sized companion. _

"_They think that because the Spirit Gate took us 100 years into the past!" Issun said anxiously. "This is the night of the festival…and Orochi has yet to be defeated! So that means there's going to be a sacrifice!"_

"_That still doesn't explain why the merchant nearly had a heart attack…" Oki mumbled. "Shiranui was revered by all, am I correct?"_

_Amaterasu shook her head. "Before Orochi's defeat, Shiranui was thought to be his familiar because she…I mean, I, always showed up on the night of the sacrifice."_

_Oki was still highly doubtful of their claim. "Then where is the real Shiranui?"_

_Amaterasu and Issun paused, exchanging a glance. "I don't know." The white wolf said, speaking quickly, "But we have to find Lika and leave before we completely destroy the fabric of the past!"_

_Oki was no longer listening. He had just realized something: Orochi, one of the most feared beasts of all time, was still thriving. He could defeat the eight-headed serpent in Nagi's place. Not only would he save the past, but perhaps Kutone would light up. Then he would return to the present and save his own people as well._

"_I know what I must do!" Oki gasped, rushing from their hiding spot._

_Amaterasu charged after him, growling, "Oh, no you don't! I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen!"_

_Oki skidded to a halt and glared at the goddess. "I'd like to see you try to stop me."_

_With a snarl, Amaterasu launched herself forward and grabbed the hem of his shirt in her jaws. But just as she did so, a high-pitched scream rang out across the village. A young maiden was standing on a small bridge, watching the scene play out in horror._

"_Someone help!" She shrieked, "Shiranui is here!"_

"_Don't worry, Nami!" A middle-aged man came running out of nowhere, wielding a rather large sword. "Your hero Nagi will save you!"_

_Oki let out a dry laugh. _This _was the hero Nagi? A balding, pot-bellied man? He looked like he had just woken up from a nap. How pathetic._

_Despite all this, he moved with incredible speed and came streaking towards Amaterasu, blade pointed directly at her. She let go of Oki and turned to meet the onslaught, baring her teeth. Oki saw his chance and he took it._

_Without another word, he turned and ran off into the night._

* * *

After getting something to eat and drink, Oki recovered a fair bit of his strength. With no time to lose, he set off for Kamiki Village. The path lined by cherry trees was slightly familiar. It was hard to believe he had walked this road one hundred years ago.

He passed by a humble sign that welcomed travelers to the village. As it came into view, Oki was surprised to find that the village looked exactly the same as it always had. The same houses stood in their places. The same bridge crossed over the winding stream. Cherry trees could be found in every corner, their pink petals cascading down through the air. Even a merchant was sitting in nearly the same place as his ancestor, dozing under an umbrella. The resemblance was almost…comical.

When the merchant saw Oki, he perked up. Oki half expected him to start screaming (he was still a wolf, after all), but instead, the heavyset man motioned to his wares spread before him on a mat.

"Hey pooch!" He called in a friendly manner, "Has your master sent you out to shop for him? Or would you like to buy a bone?"

Oki just stared back, feeling slightly insulted. Couldn't this ordinary man see that he was no average wolf? Then again, he couldn't have expected mere humans to know of his race.

With a small snort, Oki turned and trotted away indignantly. The merchant just shrugged and returned to his nap.

Much to his surprise, Oki soon found that not a single villager harbored any fear for large, shaggy wolves. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They seemed to welcome his presence. A young maiden tending to her rice paddy saw him and came running up to pet him. Oki pulled away, uncomfortable with this show of affection. He was still very aware of the curse within him as well. Any moment, he could snap and rip out someone's throat. Though right now, he felt relatively calm…as if the curse were already a distant memory that only existed back in the land of Kamui.

As he padded along the side of the river, an old woman doing her laundry greeted him. "It's so nice to have visitors! Can I call you Raspberry?" The old lady asked, hobbling towards Oki and extending her hand. "You remind me of the red and blue raspberries I used to harvest as a little girl."

Oki flattened his ears and took a step back. "Do you know where I can find…Amaterasu?" He tried.

"What's that, Raspberry? Are you hungry?" The old woman guessed, "I have some nice cherry cake back at my house if that's what you like."

Of course she wouldn't have understood. Oki turned and began to pad away, wondering where to go. Amaterasu only said to come here. But now that he was here, he had no idea what to do.

"Hey!" An excited flurry of barking reached his ears.

Oki turned to see an overexcited brown dog with black stripes and pointed ears bounding towards him. A short, stocky boy chased after him, yelling, "Oh, Hayabusa! Did you find a new friend?"

"Hi!" The hound called Hayabusa said, skidding to a halt in front of Oki. His tail was wagging so hard it seemed it would fly off. "This is the first time I've seen you here! What's your name?"

"It's Oki." The wolf said, relieved to finally be able to communicate with someone, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for, Oki?" Hayabusa asked, sitting on haunches and tipping his head to one side.

Oki hesitated. "I'm not sure. I think it may be Amaterasu."

"I'm sorry," Hayabusa whined, looking disappointed, "I haven't seen Amaterasu for months. I wonder how she's doing?"

Oki gave a brief nod. "I see. Thank you for your assistance."

But as he turned to go, Hayabusa gave a loud yelp, exclaiming, "Ooh! Ooh! I know who you're looking for!"

"Who?" Oki wondered, perking up hopefully.

Hayabusa grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you if you can beat me in a hole-digging contest." He declared, pointing his nose towards a woman tending her turnip garden. As if sensing the dog's evil intentions, she shot a glare in their direction.

Even though he couldn't understand them, Hayabusa's owner still seemed to know what was going on as well. "Oh! Do we have a new challenger for the title of Hole-digging King of Kamiki Village?" He said, crossing his arms and observing Oki, "What do you think? Can you beat past victor Snowy for the title?"

"I have no time for such games!" Oki growled. He whipped around and stormed off, ignoring the pleading whimper that sounded from Hayabusa.

_I'll find her myself! _Oki thought, annoyance turning into a boiling rage that burned deep in the pit of the his stomach. It unnerved him. He wasn't ready to become a demon. Not when he was so close to finding Amaterasu...or whoever had been sent here to meet him.

Quickly growing desperate, he broke out into a run and charged up a hill that led to the Guardian Sapling. This was where the Spirit Gate had put them 100 years ago. If Amaterasu wasn't waiting for him here, then he had nowhere else to look.

As he crested the hill and approached the giant cherry tree, his heart jumped into his throat. A white wolf was sitting at the base of the pink-flowered sapling, sniffing the air. Red markings were prominent on its face and the tip of its tail was black. Oki picked up the pace, sprinting towards the wolf with unbridled enthusiasm.

But as he came closer, his steps slowed.

The wolf was far too small to be Amaterasu. In fact, it was a mere puppy. Disappointment threatened to overwhelm Oki, but he took a few more hesitant steps towards the strange visitor.

The wolf pup whirled around, letting out a short yelp at the unexpected sight of Oki. Then it turned and scrambled behind a large tree root, its pudgy paws scrabbling for a firm hold on the bark. With a barrier between them, the puppy peeked over the root to stare at Oki with wide, coal-black eyes.

"…Amaterasu?" Oki mumbled, feeling at a loss. Surely Amaterasu wouldn't have reverted to this weaker form and forgotten him completely?

But when the puppy spoke, he realized it was a male. "Amaterasu?" He yipped, "That's my mommy's name!"

Oki just stared at the pup, trying to grasp what he had just said. "Your…mother?" He whispered.

The little wolf nodded, his eyes widening drastically. He placed both of his paws on the root and pulled himself up, craning his head towards Oki. For a long moment, he stared at the blue and red wolf, observing him. Then he tilted his head and looked curiously into Oki's eyes.

"Mommy said she was sending me here to meet my daddy. Are you him?"


	7. His Little Son

**Sorry it's been a while! I wrote this entire chapter today so I hope it's up to par. There are only a few more chapters left in this story so I'm gonna try and finish it this month or next month! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Oki just stared blankly at the little wolf pup, letting the words sink in. "No," He growled roughly, "I'm not."

Amaterasu's son took a few cautious steps toward him, straining for a sniff. "Are you sure?" He asked with a whine, "You smell funny."

Oki's fur bristled defensively. "It's been on a long journey—"

"You smell like a demon!" The puppy squealed, cutting him off, "You _are _my daddy! Mommy said Daddy was cursed with a demon and I had to help him."

The world suddenly seemed to tilt beneath Oki and his mind reeled with shock. Surely, this just had to be one of Amaterasu's jokes. She was always full of mischief, despite her godly powers. But would she really lie to a child? Oki looked down at the wolf pup, dazed, unable to find any words.

"My name's Chibiterasu!" The snow-white puppy barked, prancing circles around his supposed father, drawing in his scent, "What's yours? Can I call you Daddy?"

"Chibiterasu? Was your mother on some sort of ego trip?" He said through gritted teeth, tensing up as Chibiterasu shoved his nose into his thick mane, "Also, my name is Oki. And you will refer to me as such."

Chibiterasu sat back and looked at him with wide eyes that shone with adoration. Oki felt uncomfortable in his affectionate gaze and had to look away. He still couldn't believe that this was his son. There was no resemblance. Amaterasu must have made a mistake.

"Okay, Daddy," Chibiterasu said, puffing out his little white chest, "I'm gonna help you now. Where does it hurt?"

Once again, Oki found himself incapable of responding. He had completely forgotten about the curse in this life-changing moment. But as soon as Chibiterasu mentioned it, he became aware of the rage burning in his stomach and the desire to sink his teeth into the wolf pup before him. An image of Chibiterasu's brilliant white coat stained crimson came to mind and he had to shake it away. Despite his denial that he was a father, Oki felt a strange surge of protectiveness for this pup.

"I need you to…exorcise me." Oki explained, his legs beginning to shake. The demon within must have known its end was near, for here was a young god who would smite it.

"Okay, Daddy!" Chibiterasu yipped. A familiar flare of fire appeared on the white wolf's back. Divine retribution: a reflector that could banish evil with divine power. Amaterasu had once worn it as well.

Light seemed to emanate from Chibiterasu's white coat. He was brimming with holy power. Suddenly, Oki felt pain wrack his body. He let out an agonized roar and sunk to the ground.

Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. Never before had he felt pain like this, not even after fighting the twin demons. It twisted his insides and choked him mercilessly. His fur felt like needles, stabbing into every bit of flesh on his body.

But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Oki let out a great gasp as he was freed from its grip. Panting, he lifted his broad head to see a strange sight before him.

A dark shadow was bubbling up from the ground before him, forming the shape of a wolf. Aside from a set of red eyes and an unnerving grin lined with sharp teeth, it didn't appear to be solid. With a chill, Oki realized it resembled Kage.

The demonic shadow turned around, its jaws gaping unnaturally wide in a harsh screech. It bunched up its muscles, preparing to leap onto Oki. He braced himself for the fight.

But then Chibiterasu was there, swinging his reflector, his high-pitched growls filling the air. The demon shrieked and recoiled as each blow rained light down upon it. The shadow disintegrated at the contact. Oki could only watch, stunned, as the tiny puppy brought down such a chilling foe.

With a final scream, the shadow disappeared completely. Chibiterasu swung his reflector a few more times, making sure they were free of the demon. Then he slapped his weapon onto his back and threw back his head.

"Aaoooo!"

When he had finished, Chibiterasu bounced over to Oki, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Do you like my victory howl? Do you?"

Oki just stood there, red eyes as wide as they could go. He didn't know how to describe this feeling of freedom. He felt light…like he was floating on air. His paws tingled with rejuvenation. He wanted to run and never stop until he had explored every inch of this beautiful world.

He turned to look at Chibiterasu.

His ears were drooping and his tail hung limp between his legs. He seemed disappointed at his father's lack of response. "Um…if you don't like the howl…it's a work in progress…" Chibiterasu muttered, scuffing his paws.

Oki's gaze turned warm. "Thank you…my son."

The words felt awkward on his tongue. He still couldn't believe he was a father, but he knew Amaterasu would tell no lies. And in his heart, he should be proud of such a strong-willed son. He had saved his life.

_But the name Chibiterasu does not suit a warrior such as him; _Oki growled inwardly, _Amaterasu could have at least included me in the naming process. _

Meanwhile, Chibiterasu was absolutely exuberant with his father's approval. He scampered in energetic circles, exclaiming, "Now that you're all better, we can do all sorts of fun things! Like dig up turnips and eat cherry cakes and jump on lily pads and chase sparrows and—"

"Wait," Oki barked suddenly, cutting short Chibiterasu's plans.

His ears flattened uncertainly. Now that this single moment of bliss was over, all of his troubles came rushing back. His tribe would never approve of this illegitimate birth. Oina mated with Oina, simple as that. After all, there were no other species that were half-man, half-wolf. With a troubled sigh, Oki decided that Chibiterasu needed to know the truth.

"There's something you need to know…" Oki explained, hanging his head, "I am not the same as your mother. I am not solely a wolf…"

Chibiterasu's eyes widened. "Oh," He said in a hushed voice, "Mommy told me you were special." He waited patiently for his father to show him why.

Oki closed his eyes and focused on becoming a human. It had been a long time since he transformed. The process was smooth, but slow. When he had returned to his other body, he felt stiff and uncertain. He looked to Chibiterasu, dreading his reaction.

Chibiterasu leaped to his feet, his hindquarters wriggling with excitement. "You're a human _too_?!" He was so excited his voice came out as a squeak, "Oh, can I please lick your face? Can I?"

Before Oki could stop him, Chibiterasu jumped in his lap, nudged his mask off with his nose, and covered him in slobber. Oki shoved the crazed pup away, grimacing. But Chibiterasu's enthusiasm was not dampened in the least.

"My Daddy's the best!" He declared to no one in particular, trotting back towards the tree. "So what should we do now?"

Feeling awkward being around his son in his human body, Oki quickly morphed back into a wolf. "I suppose you could show me around," He suggested, inhaling the flower-scented air and welcoming the breeze that ruffled his fur. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a few days before returning home."

"Home?" Chibiterasu echoed, cocking his head.

Oki nodded. "I hail from a cold land in the mountains. There are others of my kind there."

"Then you have to tell me all about them before we go to visit them!" Chibiterasu proclaimed, "Okay?"

Oki gave a brisk nod. He felt a certain type of fondness for Chibiterasu, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Despite the reactions of his tribe, he found himself excited at the prospect of showing his son his home.

"Great!" Chibiterasu yipped, throwing his little body into the air with vigor, "But first, you get to meet _my _friends!" He turned and charged down the hill towards Kamiki Village.

Amused, Oki trotted after him, keeping a watchful eye on the energetic pup. Not just his appearance, but even his antics resembled that of his mother.

Oki could feel his heart ache slightly at the thought of her.

_I wish you were here, Amaterasu, so we could be a complete family…_

* * *

_Humiliation. Rage. Revenge._

_These feelings burned within Oki as he skulked into the darkness. He was careful no one would lay eyes upon him as he made his way back to the Spirit Gate. The fight with Orochi had gone terribly awry. He was supposed to smite the beast and open the heavens! His sword was supposed to shine silver through the mask of Orochi's blood!_

_Instead, a barrier prevented him from even touching the seven-headed serpent. Orochi had flung his sturdy body aside like a ragdoll. He was about to consume him. Those gaping jaws, fire burning in their depths, remained firm in his mind. He could have died._

_But Amaterasu and Nagi had been there to save the day, just like in the legend. Oki knew how the story went—he left, feeling sick to his stomach. He refused to witness history. Eaten up with shame, he returned to Kamui, present day. _

I can no longer put off my true destiny, _he thought, a new kind of determination pumping through his body. _I must defeat the twin demons before the Day of Darkness befalls this land. No more running away!

_After returning to Kamui, Oki made a beeline for Wawku Shrine. The shrine path would lead him to the mountains the demonic owls dwelled on. The doors had been chained up, but this did not hinder him in the slightest. He opened the gate in no time at all. _

_When he flung open the door, wind blasted his face. The deadliest blizzard yet came pouring out the gap, but he barely felt the cold sting. He was ready to paint the shrine with Lechku and Nechku's blood. _

_Fearlessly, he entered. _

_Adrenaline gave him the energy he needed to find Lechku, the gold demon. It was roosting in a tree on its respective mountain. Just the sight of the half-mechanical owl was enough to send waves of hatred through Oki's body. _

_Images of the monster carrying off members of his tribe were clear in his mind. He had witnessed it too many times. They would tear through the powerful wolves with their talons, as easily as stepping upon melting snow. Sometimes they swallowed the Oina warriors whole. Another time, they had left a bomb in the village. It had claimed the lives of several children. The Oinas had no way to combat their technology and many fell victim._

_All of that would end today._

_Oki had already faced the demons once, when they laid their sights on hurting Kemu. He had barely escaped with his life then. But now was not the time for cowardice._

_With a yell, Oki threw himself at Lechku. The giant owl awoke with a screech as Oki landed on its face and stabbed it with Kutone. Instantly, they were both flying through the air. Lechku's giant golden wings beat the night as repeated shrieks escaped its beak._

_But Oki was merciless, repeatedly driving his sword into Lechku, aiming for its eyes. He was no longer aware of their surroundings. It was just him and this demon. With each blow, he willed the beast to drop dead. But it was more difficult than he could have imagined._

_Screaming, Lechku dove headfirst for a stone wall. Oki had no time to brace himself and they smashed right through it. Pain lanced up his back, but he would not let up. _

_Pumping its wings and shaking its head frantically, Lechku finally managed to shake the Oina warrior off. Oki crashed to the ground and landed on his aching back. But he was instantly back on his feet, holding his sword at the ready._

_He spotted Amaterasu standing nearby with…another Amaterasu? Wait, no. It was her past self, Shiranui. Most likely having come from the past as thanks to Amaterasu. But that wasn't important. Oki was glad to have an audience._

"_At last…at last I have you cornered!" Oki panted, turning his attention to Lechku. _

_It was then he realized Nechku, the silver demon, was here as well. The owl was lying in a heap, twitching. The two goddesses had done a number on the monster, it seemed. But Oki would be the one to finish both of them off. _

"_Kutone shall blaze silver once more!" Oki whispered, readying himself for the fight of his life._

_With a sour hoot, Nechku suddenly hopped to its feet, peering at Oki through a monocle. It spread huge, cloaked wings, and rose to hover next to its brother. Both demons swiveled their heads towards one another. The clocks on their chests were ticking away the time. The earth had begun to rumble around them._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Oki could see Amaterasu backing away like some sort of coward. Pathetic._

_Smirking, Oki leaped into the air, twisting his body. In a flash of blue, he transformed into a wolf. As his paws hit the ground, he let out a guttural roar, challenging the two owls to fight him. Every part of his body was tensed for battle._

"_Oki, no!" Amaterasu barked._

_Oki glanced over his shoulder at the lithe white wolf. His lips curled into a fierce snarl. "This is what separates a hero from the rest!" He thundered, "You are about to witness history in the making! Kutone, trusty sword of the great hero Oki, shall awake!" His eyes glittered at the very thought. _

_Oki turned and leaped forward—but Shiranui quickly blocked his way. He stopped in his tracks, stunned that someone would so foolishly try to stop him._

"_Get back!" Shiranui demanded, in a voice that mirrored Amaterasu's, "NOW!"_

_Oki did not respond. Instead, he lifted his sword, twirling it high above his head. Then he swung it at Shiranui, aiming to dig it into her side. The powerful goddess dodged with a snarl, her dark eyes glaring. Oki took a step forward and paused…but she did not resist again._

_Victorious, he turned away and bounded forward, bunching all of his muscles to leap directly for Lechku's throat. Just as he pushed off from the ground, he heard Amaterasu scream his name._

_Then…everything stopped._

_Oki found himself frozen in midair. All of the color had disappeared from the world. Time had paused, but he was still aware of his surroundings. His chest was tight…he couldn't find the strength to breathe. Constant ticking filled his ears, pounding like drums._

_The clocks on the owls' chests had run down. They continued to hover; despite everything else having stopped…this was their doing._

_Oki growled fiercely, struggling to lift his head and glare the demons in the eye. The silver owl was moving in on him, lifting its cane. The edge of it was sharp…and it was getting sharper and sharper. He was going to impale him._

"_Oki…" Amaterasu's frail voice pierced the air, as if she was having trouble breathing too, "Get away…from there…!"_

_Oki's heart skipped a beat as he realized this could be the death of him. His tribe would die with him. "You…demons…" He choked out, closing his eyes regretfully, "Curse you…!"_

_Suddenly, there was a ferocious snarl. Shiranui had broken free. She threw her body at Oki, ramming into him just as time unfroze. A yelp escaped her lips as the sharpened cane meant for Oki plunged straight through her body. Blood gushed forth._

_The next moment, Oki hit the ground hard. The pain was so fierce; his weakened body had no choice but to return to its human form. With a groan, he lifted his head and spotted the two owls whirling through the air, shrieking in pain. One of the goddesses had done something…but Shiranui, she was injured…_

_It didn't matter. Oki leapt to his feet, keeping a careful eye on the quickly retreating demons. _Now's the chance! I can finish them off! _He thought, preparing to give chase._

_A high-pitched whine stopped him in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder to see Amaterasu huddled at the edge of the cliff they were on. She had the bleeding Shiranui's scruff in her jaws; she was trying to pull her past self up, but to no avail. _

_He looked back to where the owls were. They were so close…he could end it all right here…_

"_C'mon, Ammy!" Issun's tiny voice shouted, "Pull!" _

_Amaterasu could only whimper in response. Her resolve was failing._

_Then Oki was at her side, reaching down with his strong arms and gently hauling Shiranui's limp body up. Amaterasu helped him. Once everyone was safe, she turned her curious gaze to him. Oki avoided her eyes, looking back to where Lechku and Nechku had gone. They were shakily gliding higher up the mountain. In another five seconds, they had disappeared over the rise. Oki's heart fell. The opportunity had gone._

"_Oki!" Issun gasped, "Your sword!"_

"_Hm?" Oki looked down to see Kutone blazing silver in his hand. His eyes widened beneath his mask. Kutone was _silver.

_Enraptured, Oki slowly lifted the sword above his head, his eyes skimming its glittering surface. The dark clouds swirled above him, as if reacting to this mighty feat. He had finally accomplished what he set out to do. It almost felt too good to be real. _

"_…I was so blind." Oki said in a hushed voice. He lowered his sword and looked to his companions. _

_Amaterasu stood by Shiranui's huddled form. The injured wolf was curled around her wound, a pool of blood slowly forming around her broken body. But as Oki walked towards her, she lifted her head, her eyes shining with unexpected pride._

_Oki reached out with a tentative hand. Shiranui stretched her head forward and ran her warm tongue along it. The exchange was wordless, but it meant everything. Oki felt overcome with emotion._

"_At last I understand." He murmured, "The sacred sword Kutone, defender of Kamui, could not possibly wake while the heart of its wielder was clouded with selfish desire. That is why I could not defend Kamui with this sword let alone protect the lives dear to me."_

"_Now don't start turnin' all sappy on me, Oki!" Issun snapped, completely destroying the moment, "You gotta focus. Focus! Finish off those demons and you'll restore peace to your village!"_

"_Issun…" Amaterasu growled softly._

"_No, he's right." Oki said firmly, rising to his feet and brandishing his sword, "O spirits of the air, earth, and sea…and the sacred sword Kutone! Grant me the power to save this land of Kamui!"_

_Oki leaped into the air, power pulsating through his body. When he hit the ground, he was no longer human. The great wolf threw back his head and roared. Amaterasu joined him and the two wolves called their challenge to the night. Shiranui remained silent. She merely gave a light sigh, laid her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. Oki quickly turned his attention to her. _

"_Shiranui…" He whispered._

_She did not respond. Oki pushed his nose into her blood soaked fur. Her breathing was shallow. Nechku had injured her gravely. _

"_She came 100 years from the past just to help me," Amaterasu murmured, gently stroking Shiranui's flowing mane with a paw, "…Will you stay with her, Oki?"_

_Oki turned to look at Amaterasu. Her gaze was serious. For the first time, he felt like he was really seeing her. He had never appreciated her beauty or strength, only concerned with his own problems. _

"_I have to keep going," Amaterasu went on, "There's something I need to do. But I promise I won't confront the demons without you by my side."_

_They shared a long look._

"_All right," Oki agreed, "Shiranui saved my life, after all…I can't let her die."_

_He stepped towards the injured wolf, carefully positioning his body around hers in order to warm her. Amaterasu bowed her head in thanks, and then quickly continued on her way. Oki watched her until she had gone. Then he turned his attention to Shiranui. She looked almost exactly like Amaterasu. But she had more markings and a long mane of soft white hair. She radiated power when on her feet. Now, she just looked fragile._

_For a long time, Oki sat with her. The wind battered the cliffside they were on, but they kept one another warm. Shiranui's breathing began to fade. Oki silently prayed for her._

"_Shiranui," He whispered, laying his head on her neck, listening for her pulse, "Thank you for saving my life. I…I promise it wasn't in vain. I will protect Amaterasu in your stead. I will ensure that she survives until the Day of Darkness has ended. I promise."_

_Shiranui did not respond. She had fallen silent. Oki was convinced she had passed on, and yet he stayed with her. He closed his eyes, fighting off the grief that threatened to consume him. He continued to promise himself that her sacrifice would not be in vain._

"_Ammy!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. A Poncle hopped into view._

_Oki's ears pricked hopefully. "Are you…her partner?"_

"_The name's Ishaku." As Ishaku approached, his movements became less energetic. He seemed stunned by the gravity of her wound. "Hey, furball! You're not…you can't be…"_

_Suddenly, Shiranui's head shot up. It was as if an unseen force had breathed new life into her. Her tail wagged at the sight of her very best friend. He hopped onto her nose while Oki stepped back, allowing them to reunite in peace._

"_I think it's time we go." Ishaku muttered._

_Slowly, Shiranui struggled to her feet and began limping away. Blood dripped from her wounds, leaving a trail on the stones beneath. Despite that, Oki thought he could see a sly smile crease the wolf's tired lips. She put every last ounce of strength into leaving this place. She did not look back._

_Oki knew she was going home…back to Kamiki to die. She would die as a hero._

_And Oki swore he would keep his promise to her._

* * *

After a long day full of all sorts of activities, Chibiterasu had finally run out of energy. He had collapsed at the very top of Shinshu Field, his eyelids drooping. Oki laid down a few feet away. Chibiterasu had quickly scrambled over and climbed on top of his father, burying himself into his thick mane of fur.

Before falling asleep, he made Oki tell him all sorts of stories. He recounted the tales he shared with Amaterasu and explained the traditions of his tribe. Chibiterasu had been fascinated with Oki's mask and demanded to know everything about it.

Oki told him how each Oina was gifted with their respective mask at a young age. The masks spoke volumes about each one of them. His own bear mask represented strength, independence, courage, and rejuvenation. It was only too fitting.

Chibiterasu had dozed off at some point in the middle of the conversation. Oki felt uncomfortable with the young pup buried into his fur. He had never shared much contact with his own parents. They loved in their own way, he supposed.

A deep sense of loneliness clutched at Oki's chest, despite Chibiterasu's company. He had not thought of his parents in a very long time. Most of the Oina were killed back during the reign of Nechku and Lechku, but they had died many years before that.

His father had been a soft-spoken, pale blue wolf with a crane mask. His mother was practically the opposite with rusty red fur, a rabbit mask, and a fiery personality. Prey could usually see her coming from miles away, but she never let that get her spirit down. She was never really suited to the life of a doting mother, but at least she cared enough to feed Oki. His father had been more kindhearted, but showed little emotion or affection.

They had gone out on a hunt together and been attacked by a rogue demon. Oki's father was burned to a crisp; they found his ashes in the snow a few hours later. As for his mother, they couldn't be sure. She was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps she had also been burnt to ashes and carried away on the wind. Perhaps the monster devoured her whole. Oki liked to think she had killed the demon and went so mad with grief that she stumbled off into Yoshpet and gotten lost. Perhaps she was still in there, wandering the consuming forest…

With a small sigh, Oki lowered his head and rested it on his paws. Chibiterasu snored peacefully on his back. His son's presence soothed him and he soon found his eyes closing as well.

Wherever his parents were, Oki was sure they would be proud of him.


	8. The Return

**Let's all take a moment to appreciate the fact that Oki is such an amazing character, he has four theme songs…okay, on with the show. Remember to review, please!  
**

**Chapter 8**

After a few days of lazing around and father-son bonding, Oki decided that he could no longer put off returning to his homeland. He told this to Chibiterasu, who accepted the proposition with open paws.

"I can't wait!" He declared, following slowly behind Oki, pouncing on imaginary bugs in the grass. "I can't wait to meet Lika and Kai and Samickle and Tuskle and everyone else! They're gonna be so surprised when I know all their names."

"Right…" Oki said hesitantly, leading his son towards the cave that led to Kamui, "But I have a request for you."

"What's that?" Chibiterasu asked quizzically.

"Refrain from calling me 'Daddy,' all right?" Oki growled, lip curling slightly; "Call me Oki while in the presence of anyone from the tribe."

There was a long pause. "Okay." Chibiterasu agreed dutifully.

Oki sighed with relief. He couldn't have anyone knowing his secret. After clearing that up, the Oina warrior hunted a big breakfast for the two of them to share. They quenched their thirst and finally set off on the long journey north.

But with Chibiterasu by his side, the journey seemed to take only half as long. As they walked, Oki recounted more tales of Amaterasu for his son, describing the adventure they shared so many months ago…

* * *

"_Amaterasu!" Oki panted, trying to navigate his way through this maze of a shrine, "Amaterasu, where are you?"_

_In response, a trio of monsters popped out of nowhere, sharp-toothed imps wielding axes. Oki threw his wolf body at them without abandon, shredding them with his teeth. Nothing would keep him from forging on. Amaterasu had promised they would fight Nechku and Lechku side by side. He couldn't keep her waiting._

_He ran out a door and found himself on the side of the snow-covered mountain. Further up the trail, a familiar shape moved among the trees._

"_Amaterasu!" Oki shouted, bounding after her. _

_She halted and looked over her shoulder, her eyes brightening at the sight of him. But as he approached, a slight sadness came into them._

"_Is Shiranui…?"_

"_Shiranui's fine." Oki panted, "Her little Poncle friend came for her and they…they went home. It looked like she had recovered somewhat so I left them and came rushing here." He doubted his own words. Nevertheless, they seemed to comfort Amaterasu and Issun._

"_I have a feeling Shiranui is going to be okay if she's with old man Ishaku." Issun said thoughtfully. _

_Oki didn't bother pointing out how wrong he was. With a deep sigh, he turned and looked at the winding slope before them. "Not much farther now. Those demons must be up ahead." He set off along the trail._

_Amaterasu shivered, following behind. Her white coat was damp and clung to her thin frame. "I'm cold," A pathetic whimper escaped her throat._

_Oki looked back and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know goddesses could become victim to such trivial weaknesses."_

"_Hey!" Issun snapped furiously, "You're not exactly as tough as you think, Oki! Besides, look at the sun!"_

_Oki obediently turned his gaze skyward. A wisp of sun had disappeared. The moon was slowly drifting across the sky in preparation for the Day of Darkness. Solar eclipses didn't exactly last an entire day in the normal sense, but this was a special day celebrated by demons. If they didn't defeat them by the end of today, Kamui would be nothing more than a block of ice tomorrow._

_The very thought caused Oki to pick up the pace. Amaterasu struggled her way through the snow behind him, teeth chattering. _

_Suddenly, Oki felt a familiar tingling sensation sweep over him. His body grew taller and cold bit into his bare skin. He was back on his feet as a human, but he hadn't triggered the transformation. Aside from that, it had felt…different. Nicer, somehow. _

"_Wh…What is this trickery?" He murmured, observing his hands in shock. This had never happened. For a moment, he feared something serious might be wrong with his body. Perhaps he had sustained some sort of terrible internal injury from the fight that was slowly weakening him. Perhaps he was the victim of a curse._

_But then he looked to Amaterasu. Her jaws were gaping comically. Her ears and tail stood straight up. _

"_What?!" Oki demanded, his heart pounding nervously. _

"_You didn't hug me." Amaterasu whined, looking put out._

"_Oh, c'mon Ammy." Issun growled, "You didn't."_

_Oki just stared at her. "What on earth are you talking about?"_

_Amaterasu grinned mischievously, her tongue lolling. "It's my bloom technique. I use it to open flowers and make trees grow faster. And when I use it on humans, they get really happy! They pet me and give me hugs! I just really wanted a hug…and your fur looked so warm."_

_Oki flushed beneath his mask. Before he could point out how rude that was, the nice, warm feeling enveloped him once more and he sunk back down on all fours. He blinked sleepily, back in his wolf form. Amaterasu was wagging her tail energetically, looking way too proud of herself._

_Oki's lip curled. "Don't do that."_

"_I like you as a wolf better," Amaterasu laughed, trotting past him, "But if I ever feel like changing it up, now I know I just have to—"_

"_Watch out!" Oki roared, just as a demon came flying down from above, spitting fire directly at Amaterasu. _

_He threw himself at it, driving the full force of his body into it. The beast hit the ground with a screech. Without wasting any time, Oki slashed his sword at it, cutting off one of the demon's wings. Amaterasu jumped in and helped him finish off the monster. With their combined effort, it was a simple task._

"_Thanks," Amaterasu said, sitting back and panting._

"_It was nothing." Oki said proudly, swishing his tail. There wasn't a scratch on him. Amaterasu, however, seemed strangely breathless for such an easy win. Her bright red markings looked faded, though it could have been Oki's imagination._

_He glanced at the dim sun, partially concealed by storm clouds moving in. It would be consumed by tomorrow morning. If the sun disappeared, would Amaterasu disappear with it…?_

_Before he could ponder this any further, Amaterasu took the lead and the two wolves scaled the remainder of the mountain together. At one point, they entered back into the shrine and found themselves immersed in the maze once more. But they soon located an elevator contraption that would carry them to the final battleground. It resembled the clock on Lechku's body._

"_Well, Amaterasu?" Oki said. She swung her head around and looked deep into his eyes. "Will you fight alongside me?"_

_That familiar sly grin flashed across her face. "Let's rumble."_

_The floor they stood on began to rise. As they approached Nechku and Lechku's hideout, the air grew thick with tension. Oki felt adrenaline pumping through his body and he kneaded his paws in anticipation. Kutone, still shining silver, felt light on his back. He flexed his claws, prepared to rip into the demons that had plagued his land for far too long._

_Amaterasu brushed her pelt against his. Oki thought it to be a comforting gesture, but when he looked at her, she seemed shaky on her feet. She was leaning on him for support._

_Oki sent up a silent prayer for her. _O spirits of the air, earth, and sea…grant us your divine power.

_When they reached the top of the mountain, the two found themselves on a ruined altar of the shrine. Stone walls rose around them, forming a barricade. The night sky was riddled with storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The stench of owl and metal hung heavy in the air._

_Both wolves tensed up at the sound of rustling wings. A growl escaped Oki's lips as he forced his eyes to adjust._

_There was a flash of lightning. It silhouetted two gargantuan shapes perched in separate trees. Lechku and Nechku._

_The two demons spread their wings with threatening hoots. Flapping powerfully, they lifted into the air and hovered above the battlefield, twisting their heads to look all around them as if they couldn't be more satisfied with the conditions of that evening._

_Issun hopped forth to stand on Amaterasu's nose, brandishing his tiny needle of a sword. "So this is where those birdbrains went. They're trying to hide while they lick their wounds!"_

_Oki stepped forward bravely, teeth bared, "We can't let these infernal contraptions get away this time. And I don't think we have enough energy to chase them down again." He cast a concerned glance towards Amaterasu, but she was standing strongly on her feet, glaring at the two demons._

_She returned his gaze, a playful gleam in her eyes. "Them? Get away again? Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

"_Right!" Issun pitched in, "No prey has ever eluded my trusty sword, Denkomaru, more than once!"_

"_Nor my own!" Oki declared, Kutone shimmering with power on his back._

_Amaterasu's eyes did not waver from his own. He felt a surge of protectiveness for the small she-wolf. Together, they could win this war._

_Both wolves turned to face their opponents and roared a challenge. The owls let out deep, spine-chilling hoots in response. Amaterasu flew forward with incredible speed to strike the first blow. For a moment, Oki was stunned and watched her go. Then he realized she could slow time to a certain extent. Shaking off his admiration, Oki charged towards the nearest owl, Lechku, with his sword raised._

_As he leaped into the air and swung his weapon, Lechku threw up a wing to shield himself. Oki's blade shockingly grazed it harmlessly. The owls' defenses were pumped up to the max._

_Oki neatly landed on all fours. Lechku circled above him, whipping off its top hat with its unnatural human arms. Using its cane, it began to dish out bombs like some sort of warped magician. _

_Fear pulsed through Oki as the image of six Oina children killed by an explosion came to mind. But he dodged around the bombs, keeping on his feet despite the quaking ground. He spotted Amaterasu out of the corner of his eye, flinging a bomb right back with her powerful brush techniques. _

_The bomb hit Nechku. The silver owl spun out of control, its bulbous eyes practically shooting out of their sockets. Amaterasu leaped at the stunned demon, flailing her weapon, but he was out of reach._

"_Amaterasu!" Oki shouted, streaking towards her, "Can you get me up there?"_

_Amaterasu's eyes flashed with an idea. "Yes!" She yelled._

_She painted a large bow into existence. Oki quickly positioned himself, while she pulled the bowstring back. Lechku shot ice shards at them, but Amaterasu deflected them with a mere flick of her tail._

_The next moment, she released the string and Oki was flying through the air. He slammed right into Nechku, digging his claws into the owls' strange mechanical exterior. Nechku crumpled under his weight, bringing him within reach of Amaterasu. The two wolves tore into the silver demon without abandon._

_Oki plunged his sword into Nechku's throat with such force that its head nearly popped off. But it was attached by a spring underneath. Oki could only gape at it in astonishment. These owls were less animalistic than he had thought. _

_With a screech, Nechku broke out from under them, but not before scouring his talons along the length of Oki's body. The Oina warrior gritted his teeth against the pain, springing back to avoid another blow. _

_Lightning flashed down from the sky and struck Lechku as he swooped in to aid his brother. After a moment of fright, Oki realized that it was just Amaterasu controlling the elements. She was going all out, battling with fire, ice, and lightning. All traces of her earlier weakness were gone. She moved at a mind-blowing speed and fought with incredible strength despite her lithe frame._

_Oki could have stopped and watched, but he had to focus on his own battle. _

_The clockwork minds of the owls seemed to be working furiously to figure out how to defeat Amaterasu and Oki. After being shot through the air with the bow multiple times, they realized that Oki needed to be dealt with first. Lechku and Nechku closed in on him, summoning bombs and ice crystals out of thin air. One even produced a sword out of its hat._

"_Oki, look out!" Amaterasu shouted, working her paintbrush furiously to counter these attacks. _

_Oki charged right underneath Lechku and Nechku to avoid the brunt of it. But a stray ice shard pierced his paw and pain shot up his leg. He grunted and slowed his pace slightly. Amaterasu dashed to meet him._

"_Let's finish this!" She growled, glaring fiercely at Lechku, the golden owl. His body was sparking. His system seemed to be malfunctioning due to the lightning strike from earlier. _

_Quickly, Oki jumped into place on the bow, offering himself as the arrow. Amaterasu wasted no time in shooting him directly at Lechku. The horned owl shrieked as he landed right on his face and forced him to the ground._

_Amaterasu was quickly by his side, using her complete arsenal to bring this beast down: teeth, reflector, rosaries, and of course, her brush techniques. Lechku's struggles came to an abrupt halt. Oki backed off, panting. The gigantic owl lay there, twitching, its system giving off smoke._

"_One down," Amaterasu panted, scanning the skies for their final foe._

_Oki relaxed slightly. This would be all too easy now. He looked up and realized that Nechku had turned tail and was gliding away. Fleeing. _

"_No!" Oki roared, bounding up to the edge of the cliff and throwing his head back, "Come back here, coward!"_

_Suddenly, with unnatural speed, Nechku wheeled around and came shrieking across the sky, talons out. Oki tensed himself to dodge, but Nechku blazed right past him. Oki wasn't his target._

_Amaterasu's howl of pain pierced the stormy sky as Nechku dug his claws into her body and plucked her off the ground. Then he hovered above the battlefield, tearing into her flesh mercilessly. Her struggles were futile. Blood dripped down from above and splattered the stones beneath._

"_Amaterasu!" Oki yowled, limping after them. Despite his burning side and aching paw, he bunched all of his muscles for a powerful leap. But Nechku was high out of reach. And without Amaterasu wielding the bow, he could not hope to shoot himself up there._

No, no, no! _Oki thought frantically, images of the dying Shiranui flashing through his mind, _I can't let her die!

_He brought back his precious sword, Kutone, and threw it as hard as he could without thinking. The blade plunged into Nechku's shoulder, injuring his wing. With a surprised hoot, he sunk towards the ground._

_Roaring, Oki flung himself at Nechku, bringing him down and retrieving his sword in the process. Amaterasu freed herself from his death grip and pulled out a sword of her own. It was bright yellow and sparked with electricity. _

"_Stand back!" She demanded breathlessly._

_Oki leaped back just as she brought the sword straight down into Nechku's chest. Just like his brother, he began to short circuit as electricity raced through his body. Then, to both wolves' surprise, he lifted his wings and attempted to take to the sky once more. When the demon realized it was a hopeless task, he swiveled his head towards his brother and fluttered weakly over to him._

_With a final hoot, the two demons exploded on contact._

_Oki braced himself from the resulting shockwave. Flowers sprouted by his paws and the storm clouds above parted to reveal the sun. A wave of warmth ran over his body and that was when he knew…he and Amaterasu had saved Kamui._

"_By the spirits of the earth, air, and sea…" Oki whispered, "We've done it." He looked to Amaterasu for her reaction. What he saw shocked him._

_She had crumpled to the ground. Her red markings and her divine instrument had vanished without a trace. Multiple wounds stained her coat. She appeared to be an ordinary white wolf rather than a goddess. _

"_Amaterasu!" Oki cried out, fully convinced she was dead. He rushed to her side._

_Issun was huddled by her chin, stroking her fur. "Ammy, you okay? C'mon, furball, we've had worse…you're gonna be fine! Here, eat a bone!"_

_Heavy breathing alerted Oki that Amaterasu was still alive. Issun was trying to feed her something to heal her. She weakly lifted her head and chewed, but it seemed to be doing her no good. She was shivering fiercely and her powers were not returning to her._

_Oki glanced at the sun. Even more of the moon had blocked it out._

"_Go get help!" Issun demanded, "Get the villagers or something!"_

_Oki hesitated to leave Amaterasu here with only Issun to look after her. What if a familiar of Nechku and Lechku tried to exact vengeance? What if the temperature dropped even further due to the approaching Day of Darkness?_

"_No." Oki said firmly, "You go. I'll stay here with her."_

"_You want me to get help?" Issun said, sounding furious, "I'm an inch tall!"_

_Oki glowered at him. "I've seen you hop, Issun. You can clear greater distances than anyone in a single bound and outrun a wolf if you wish to. Besides, you and Amaterasu navigated the shrine better than I could have."_

_There was a long pause, as if Issun wanted to argue. Then he said, "Fine! Just take care of furball for me, will ya?" He turned and hopped quickly away, grumbling to himself. His tone suggested that he had faith Amaterasu would survive this ordeal. It comforted Oki, but only slightly._

_The great blue wolf gently stepped over to Amaterasu's huddled form and curled his body around hers. After a few minutes of silence, her shivering seemed to go down a bit._

"_Are you warm enough?" Oki rumbled in his deep voice._

_Amaterasu's dark eyes blinked open. "Yes," She said, smiling, "Well done, Oki. You're truly a hero."_

_Oki felt a burst of pride at the goddess's praise. But it was quickly replaced by concern as his gaze roved over her body. She looked so fragile without her godly powers on display. He carefully began to lick at one of her nearest wounds, cleaning away the blood. "Will you be all right?" He asked between licks._

"_I'm fine," Amaterasu sighed, nuzzling into Oki's thick fur coat a bit more, "It's just a few scratches. I was much worse off after fighting Orochi and Ninetails…after all, I didn't have you by my side."_

_Oki gave a small grunt of acknowledgement and continued to clean her wounds for her. Amaterasu was silent for a little longer, and then spoke up again._

"_I don't understand this strange weakness…I've never felt like this before." She lowered her head on its side and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired…and cold…"_

"_I'll look after you." Oki said firmly. _

_Amaterasu did not respond._

_He nudged her cheek with his nose, but she was still. Worry clutched Oki's heart. Where on earth was Issun? Oki quickly grew impatient, convinced that each breath of Amaterasu's would be her last._

"_Curses!" He snarled, climbing to his feet. He wormed his way under Amaterasu's body, sliding her onto his back. He staggered slightly due to his injured paw. He supposed it would be easier to carry the white wolf as a human, but he wanted her to be able to keep warm in his shaggy mane. _

_Moving slowly, Oki began to carry Amaterasu back the way they came. Her body was lighter than he expected. How silly to think the world's fate rested on this wolf's shoulders…and here she was passed out on his own shoulders. He prayed silently for her recovery. _

"_Fear not, Amaterasu," He murmured, carrying her back the way they had come, "Everything will be all right,"_

_And he was right. Issun appeared with the villagers in tow, meeting them halfway. The Oinas took Amaterasu, fussing over her and praising her. But she was in another world right now and remained unconscious._

_Oki watched all of this unfold, completely forgetting his own wounds until Kai came up to him and asked how he was. He was fine; Amaterasu was their first medical priority. He followed behind the pack, avoiding any interaction. He was still very aware of his mistakes; he was still an outcast and might not even be accepted back into the tribe after his rash actions._

_But as long as Amaterasu was all right, he didn't care._

* * *

After walking for miles, Oki was nearly home. Chibiterasu trailed behind him, his dirt-caked paws dragging on the ground. His eyelids drooped, betraying just how tired he was. But he didn't complain, not at all. Oki found this rather admirable, coming from one of his age.

As soon as they came to the end of the tunnel, all of Chibiterasu's energy returned to him. He let out a tiny squeak and leaped back, his fur standing on end. Oki stopped in his tracks, wondering what could have frightened the little pup.

"What is _that_?" Chibiterasu asked in a hushed voice, "Why is everything white?"

Oki realized with a spark of amusement that his son was speaking of the snow. He should have known he had never witnessed the soft powder, covering the ground and gently falling from the sky.

"Come," Oki invited kindly, leading Chibiterasu outside.

Instead of taking careful steps, Chibiterasu took a flying leap past Oki, letting out a small squeal when his paws sunk into the snow. "It ate my feet!" He said indignantly, stopping where he was. He cocked his head quizzically, trying to figure out how to get them back.

"You're fine," Oki said, circling him, "It's only water frozen into ice crystals. You can eat it, if you want. But only eat the ones that fall from the sky."

"Great! I'm thirsty." Chibiterasu said, peering upwards. He stuck out his little pink tongue and began to leap about, attempting to snap up snowflakes. Oki gave him a minute to enjoy himself. When he saw Chibiterasu starting to shiver, he told him it was time to go.

Quietly, he led Chibiterasu in the direction of Wep'keer. Chibiterasu commented on everything he saw, completely in awe with this new land. At one point, he fell completely silent. At first, Oki thought nothing of it. Then he looked over his shoulder and realized the little wolf pup had gone missing.

"…Chibiterasu?" Oki called, feeling the usual surge of ridiculousness whenever he used his son's name.

There was no response.

Fearing the worst, Oki began to hurry back along the trail. He kept his eyes peeled for a flash of red markings—Chibiterasu's white coat would blend effortlessly with the snow.

Luckily, he found his son within minutes. He had completely sunken into a snowdrift and was trying to wriggle out. Oki reached in and grabbed him by the scruff, hauling him out. Chibiterasu let out a sneeze, blowing snow flurries out of his nostrils.

"That's cold!" He declared, shivering in Oki's grip.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way," Oki mumbled through a mouthful of wet fur.

Holding his head high so that Chibiterasu's paws would not scrape the ground, Oki forced his way through the thick snow. Chibiterasu squirmed excitedly in his grip, looking eagerly at their surroundings. Oki didn't have the heart to tell him to remain still. He was excited too, but for different reasons.

When they were nearly to the frozen river that led to the village, Oki spotted a small shape in the snow. It appeared to be a round green plant, sprouting up from the ground. But Oki knew better. It was little Lika. What was she doing here, all alone? A blizzard could set in and she could lose her way.

Oki opened his mouth to set down Chibiterasu and call out to her. At the same moment, she turned around. And that when he realized there was something dreadfully wrong.

Her eyes were blazing red. Her lips had curled back to reveal rows of tiny teeth, like sharpened needles. Otherwise, she appeared to be very much the same wolf. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Lika had been possessed by a demon.


	9. Sunlight Fading

**We're approaching our climax! I think this is one of the best chapters yet so I hope you'll take the time to review. :) Next chapter will be our last. This has been a really fun story for me to write and even though not too many people read it, that didn't stop me from enjoying it! I hope you enjoyed it too! **

**Chapter 9**

With a high-pitched snarl, the little green wolf came charging towards Oki. He stood frozen, unable to believe his eyes. Chibiterasu ran to meet Lika, his divine instrument appearing on his back as he did so. He brought it back to hit her with it.

"Wait-!" Oki cried out, torn between protecting Lika and his son.

But with one blow, Chibiterasu's power separated the demon from Lika's body. It was just as he had done with Oki. This demonic shadow was smaller and weaker than his. With two swings of his reflector, Chibiterasu had defeated it.

Lika lay on the ground, dazed. Chibiterasu turned to her, beaming. "Hi! My name's Chibiterasu! You're Lika, aren't you?" He wagged his tail enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the fact she had just tried to kill him.

Blinking away her confusion, Lika looked at both Oki and Chibiterasu. "What happened?" She asked drowsily, "Oki, where did you go? I missed you…"

"Lika!" Oki rushed over to her and prodded her little body with his nose, checking for injuries, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay!" Lika said, goggling at Chibiterasu, "Wow. You look like the pretty wolf that saved me from the snake monster!"

Chibiterasu thrust out his snow-white chest proudly. "That's right! She's my mommy."

Lika opened her mouth to exclaim something, but Oki cut her off, asking what happened to her and what she remembered. She just stared at him, confused. "After you left, Kai came back to the village saying she got hurt. She said a mean wolf attacked her!" Lika fluffed out her fur aggressively at the thought of someone purposely hurting her dear sister.

Oki felt dread rising in his stomach. "Kage?"

Lika tipped her head to one side. "What's that?"

"Never mind," Oki said quickly, "What of the rest of the tribe?"

Lika's eyes widened as it all came rushing back to her. "Kai started acting funny—kind of like you! Then everyone else started getting sick too and the mean wolf came and they all chased out Samickle. There was a lot of blood. I don't remember anything else." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "This was all just a bad dream, right? No one really got sick. Can we go home now?"

Oki pressed his pelt to Lika's in a comforting gesture. His face was grim. "I'm afraid we can't, Lika." He said softly, "That bad wolf…he was a demon. He might have cursed the entire tribe."

Lika let out a sorrowful wail.

"It's okay, Lika!" Chibiterasu said, bouncing over and giving her a wide smile, "I'm here to help! I can make all the demons go away."

"It won't hurt them, will it?" Lika asked tearfully.

Chibiterasu shook his head. "Did it hurt you?"

"No…?"

"Then everyone's going to be fine!"

A small smile creased Lika's face. Despite the youngsters' optimism, Oki still couldn't shake this dreadful feeling. Kage had cursed everyone in the same manner. Oki was strong and had been able to fight it, but the rest of his tribe was not like him. They were not warriors. They must have succumbed to it easily. He imagined Kai with red eyes and shuddered. He had red eyes naturally, but there was something unnatural about those red eyes possessed by demons…

"Oki, look!" Chibiterasu piped up, "Someone's coming!"

Oki whirled around, immediately on guard. But he relaxed when he saw who the newcomer was. The Oinas had allowed a young traveller and his dog to take up residence on the edges of their territory. The boy was a fishing enthusiast and never touched the Oinas main prey supply. They let him have his home on the river.

His dog was a soft orange color with pointed ears and a curled tail. A jaunty orange bandana was tied around his neck. The young dog was overly friendly and usually barked a greeting to any wolves that passed by.

"Thank goodness I found you!" He panted, slowing to a stop by the group of wolves.

Oki narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Chibiterasu sprang forward, saying, "Hi, my name's Chibiterasu! What's your name?"

"I'm Ume," The Shiba Inu responded with a wag of his tail, "Wow, you look just like Amaterasu!"

"You know my mommy?" Chibiterasu gasped, looking absolutely thrilled.

"Enough," Oki muttered, gently pushing himself between Chibiterasu and Ume, "Why have you come, pup?"

Ume's friendly demeanor was not dampened by Oki's put-down. "I'm here to tell you where your friend Samickle is!"

Oki's eyes widened. He waited for the dog to go on.

"My master Kokari took him in after he was injured. He told us what happened and I was waiting for someone to come along so I could inform them. But if your pack all got turned into demons, how come you're still normal?" He cocked his head so far to the side Oki thought it would snap off.

"It's a long story," Oki mumbled, "But Chibiterasu here can exorcise demons."

Ume perked up, beaming at Chibiterasu. "Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid I was going to be turned into a demon too and forced to join his pack."

"I doubt you have to worry about that," Oki snorted, trying and failing to imagine the hyperactive Shiba Inu running alongside his pack. Even if every last one of them were possessed, it still wouldn't happen.

Ume grinned. "Great! Follow me!"

As they raced after Ume back to his abode, Oki couldn't help but wonder what Kage's motive was. Did he just hunger for power? Did he want to prove that demons could never be silenced? Either way, this had to end.

Kokari's house was run-down and the "fisherman" was even younger than he had thought. Honestly, this kid couldn't have been much older than Lika. His parents must not have cared a whit about him. But as he led them inside, Oki completely forgot about Kokari's age when he laid eyes on Samickle.

He was in his human form, wrapped in bandages. His mask was off, revealing scratches on his face. Light injuries were lost in the transformation process—these scratches must have been deep gouges before he switched forms. His eyes flashed with wariness as Oki entered and he began to rise to his feet.

"Wait!" Oki barked, "Amaterasu's son here has rid me of the curse. I'll show you…"

Smoothly, Oki turned back into a human. Chibiterasu, meanwhile, introduced himself to Samickle. But the Oina chief ignored the little wolf, looking wearily at Oki.

"Kage has taken over the tribe. Everyone is a demon. If we can't free them, then our species has come to an unfortunate end." He glared at Oki almost accusingly.

Oki didn't bother pointing out that their species end was inevitable unless they branched out to avoid inbreeding, which would be impossible to avoid in another generation or so.

"Drop your grudge, Samickle," Oki growled, "I left in order to bring back this little god. He is Amaterasu's son. He freed me from Kage's curse and with his help, we can free everyone else."

Finally, Samickle seemed to acknowledge Chibiterasu's presence. He looked at him in wonderment. "You look exactly like your mother…" The eagle-masked warrior said in a hushed tone.

"Samickle," Oki interrupted, "Why are you not possessed? Kage merely would have had to bite you in order to infect you."

"He wanted me dead," Samickle growled, "He set my own pack on me, too. I barely escaped with my life. I sprained my leg after jumping off a cliff, but at least the action aided me in my escape." He nodded to his bandaged arm.

Oki remained silent for a moment, trying to formulate a plan in his head. "Then Chibiterasu and I will have to reclaim the tribe in your stead."

"Oh boy!" Chibiterasu squeaked, ears pricked with excitement, "I'd love to!"

Samickle merely looked doubtful.

"It will be easy," Oki explained, "Chibiterasu, you will exorcise the pack while I hunt down Kage. Samickle, are you well enough to serve as a guard for Chibiterasu?"

"Of course," Samickle snorted, lifting his arm, "This is nothing."

Lika pushed forward. "What should I do?" She asked eagerly.

"You stay here with Ume and Kokari." Samickle said firmly.

The little green wolf looked mildly disappointed, but she didn't argue.

Oki went on, "I might be able to get close to Kage and deceive him, considering I have red eyes. Chibiterasu is the ace up our sleeves. We shall not reveal him until the time has come."

Samickle nodded. Chibiterasu looked back and forth between the two Oina warriors, anticipation shining in his eyes. Oki stood up.

"There's no time to lose. Let's go."

* * *

"_How is she?"_

_For a long moment, Samickle was silent. Oki could feel his leader's scrutinizing gaze even from behind his mask. "You should be resting."_

"_How is she?" Oki repeated, emphasizing each word through gritted teeth._

"_She's fine," Samickle replied gruffly, "She's resting in Kemu's hut, regaining her strength." He paused a moment and added, almost hesitantly, "She was asking for you earlier…do not wake her if she sleeps."_

_Oki gave his leader a quick nod and hurried on up the snowy path. The air was warm and thick with the smell of spring. Lika had recited the Volcanic Incantation and saved them all from freezing to death. But Oki would not feel satisfied until he was sure Amaterasu would survive this ordeal._

_As he approached Kemu's house, he slowed his steps, careful not to make any noise. "Amaterasu?" He breathed. Her name sounded so graceful on his lips. An image of the powerful white wolf sprung to mind and he could feel his heart begin to beat faster._

_A high-pitched whine greeted his ears. _

_Oki flung open the door, fearing the worst._

_But there was the goddess, wrapped in a number of blankets, sitting by a roaring fire. Her red markings had returned and her divine instrument burned on her back. With a joyous yip, Amaterasu leaped forward, scattering the quilts. She planted her paws on Oki's chest, straining to cover his face in licks. All the while, excited whimpering tumbled from her snout._

"_We've done it! We saved Kamui! You were great, Oki!"_

_Her tail was wagging so hard that Oki thought it would fly off. He couldn't stop the glow of pride that warmed his chest and reached all the way to his fingertips. Gently, he took Amaterasu's paws in his human hands and lowered them to the ground._

"_I'm glad you're okay." Oki said, kneeling at eyelevel with her. "But this battle is not yet over. The Day of Darkness begins tomorrow. What will you do?"_

_Amaterasu's shining dark eyes suddenly turned grave. Her tail hung limp and she bowed her head. "I'm leaving." She whispered._

"_Leaving?" Oki repeated sharply._

_Amaterasu's eyes misted over. "The Ark that rose out of the lake," She said in a strange voice, "It's calling to me."_

"_How do you know the Ark of Yamato rose from the lake? You were unconscious when Lika recited the incantation."_

_Amaterasu did not respond. She was spacing out again. _

"_Hey." Oki said, snapping his fingers right under her nose._

_Amaterasu's ears shot up as she was jolted back to reality. "Forgive me." She murmured, a shiver rippling the fur along her body. The red markings seemed to waver._

_Oki noticed this and let out a deep sigh. "You need your rest." He stood up and turned to leave._

"_Wait." Amaterasu whimpered softly. _

_Warmth suddenly enveloped Oki, clouding his head and filling his vision with spots. He sunk down on all fours as blue and red fur sprouted on his skin. "You need to stop doing that." Oki growled, lashing his newly acquired tail._

_Amaterasu let loose a bark of laughter, her black eyes sparkling with mischief. She blinked slowly and meaningfully at him. Her dark gaze was unwavering. "You're warmer than any blanket." She murmured._

_Oki could feel his heart thundering in his chest. His fur was making him feel unbearably hot and he shook it out. "Is that a request?" He rumbled._

_Amaterasu nodded and moved to make room. Oki stepped forward, kneading his paws on the blankets to create a makeshift nest. Then he curled his strong body around Amaterasu's, protectively. Cool air filtered in through cracks in the hut's walls—but he would not let it touch her. _

_Tenderly, Oki laid his broad head across Amaterasu's soft neck. She burrowed into his warmth, closing the gap between them. The two wolves remained together for the rest of the day and far into the night…until the roaring fire had died down to nothing more than the smallest flicker of light._

* * *

Samickle nursed a small limp as the three wolves plowed through the snow, making their way to Wep'keer. Oki kept a careful eye on his son, making sure they would not lose him among the snowdrifts. Conversation was kept to a minimum. Chibiterasu seemed to realize the gravity of their situation, but the pup continued on bravely.

The merchant stand outside the village was deserted. Oki paused by it and turned to his comrades. "Stay here." He said in a low voice, "I'm going to see if I can get close enough to Kage to kill him. When I howl, it will be safe for Chibiterasu to come in and exorcise the tribe."

The fur on Samickle's neck was standing straight up, betraying that he didn't like to be ordered around by his lesser. But he accepted the plan without any argument. The ice-blue wolf settled down in a hiding spot, crossing his paws to remind Oki of his dominance. Oki pretended not to notice, turning to Chibiterasu.

"Stay safe." He muttered.

Chibiterasu's tail wagged once. "Don't worry." He reassured his father, "I'll be okay!"

Oki could see suspicion flare in Samickle's eyes. Oki realized that this display of concern was out of character for him. But he played it off like it was nothing, growling a quick goodbye and padding off towards the village.

His back felt barren without a sword. But wolf demons didn't carry swords so he had not brought it with him. He was an ally of Kage now. But how did a demon-possessed wolf act?

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as he stepped into the village, dark shapes appeared on the cliffs above him, looking down on him. Each familiar face bored the same red pair of eyes. They stood out clearly among the white landscape, glaring at him with suspicion. Soft snarls reached his ears. He had been expecting this would be the case.

Oki lowered his shaggy head and continued trotting down the path. He had a feeling Kage would be at the top of it, occupying the chief's hut. Oki sent up a brief prayer for old man Kemu. He was frail, but spirited. He had survived the attacks from Nechku and Lechku; he could survive this.

Suddenly, a furious roar split the air. Another wolf crashed into Oki's side and the two went tumbling through the snow. Stunned, Oki found himself lying on his back, his attacker pinning him by the shoulders.

"…Kai." He whispered, completely limp with shock.

Kai's soft brown eyes had become the color of blood. They contained no trace of recognition. But maybe it was better that way. Had she recognized him, they would have only contained hurt.

Snarling, Kai opened her jaws and prepared to sink razor-sharp teeth into his fur. But Oki found himself unable to rise up against his friend. He braced for the pain.

"Wait!" A strong yowl went up from all around.

Instantly, Kai sprang off of Oki and took a few steps back, head bowed submissively. Oki nearly rose up himself, but then he realized who was approaching. It was Kage. The sound of his footsteps crunched nearer and nearer. His dark presence suffocated the air around him. Every instinct screamed at Oki to get up. He was completely vulnerable, with his stomach exposed like this. But it was the ultimate display of inferiority. So he swallowed his pride, silently asking the spirits of the air, earth, and sea for their divine protection.

"Oki!" Kage cried out, his voice filled with emotion. "I just knew you'd return to us eventually. How _splendid _it is to have you back!"

_He speaks to me as if I am his kin, _Oki thought, disgusted. Slowly, he rolled over and got back on his feet, making sure to keep his head bowed just as Kai's was. His red eyes gleamed with anticipation. Any moment, he would lunge at Kage and tear his throat out. The demon would never see it coming. He just had to time it perfectly.

"Our family is finally complete." Kage said, circling Oki. "Once we have gathered everyone, it will be time to move on. We will overtake the land of Nippon and fill it with darkness!"

Oki half-expected the other wolves to start howling enthusiastically. But they remained as still as statues, their eyes fixed on their leader. A shudder ran up Oki's spine. Somehow, that was even worse.

"Oh, wait. There is one minor detail I nearly forgot about," Kage said, pausing thoughtfully by Oki's shoulder.

Oki grew tense. Just a few more steps and he would have the perfect angle on the demon's throat. But Kage did not move from his position.

Instead, he reached forward to hiss in Oki's ear, "Kai is my top beta. I hope you don't mind—it's just that you ran off and _someone _had to fill the spot."

A faint growl sounded in Oki's throat. _I should have known a demon wouldn't keep his promise. _He thought, narrowing his eyes.

Kage let out a high-pitched laugh. "That's what I like to hear!" He chuckled, an unnaturally wide grin gracing his snout. He turned and padded off, much to Oki's dismay. "I guess there's no other option but to let the two of you fight it out."

Before Oki could even react, Kai was on him. Sharp teeth pierced his flank, drawing blood instantly. Oki gave a startled cry and whirled around, trying to bat her away with his large paws. But Kai was quicker than him. She was like a little brown whirlwind, kicking up snow. She dodged around him, refusing to let him land a single blow on her.

But Oki didn't want to hurt her. He was merely playing defense, doing his best to keep his lifelong friend from tearing his throat out.

Suddenly, Kai stumbled. The uneven snow had caused her to lose her footing. Oki threw himself at her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled underneath his muscled body, but it was all in vain. He was much stronger than she.

Kai fell limp, as if accepting her fate. But Oki did not deliver the final blow. Panting, he raised his head and looked all around him. During the fight, the tribe had closed in to form a tight circle. Their eyes were bright and their ears were pricked. They were silently rooting for him to destroy a packmate right in front of them. Even Kemu and Tuskle, who were closer to Kai than anyone.

Oki did not move. The silence was penetrated by his rattling gasps. Kai growled a challenge in her throat, but she still did not fight him. Oki looked deep into her eyes, willing her to remember him.

Kage's voice shook Oki out of his stupor. "I knew it." He spoke softly.

Suddenly, all of the other wolves were upon him, clamping their jaws onto his limbs. Oki gave a great snarl and tried to pull away, but there were too many of them. The tribe did not draw blood. They merely pinned Oki to the ground and held him in place while Kage paced towards them.

Devastated, Oki realized he had missed his opportunity to strike. He strained against his bonds, glowering at Kage. But the combined power of the pack was too much for him.

Kage, meanwhile, could not have look more disappointed. "I had a feeling you weren't a demon, but I didn't want to believe it. How did you destroy my curse?" He asked, stretching forward to sniff Oki.

Oki didn't answer.

Kage's eyes shimmered with amusement. He seemed to be finding this entire ordeal wholly entertaining. "Oh come on, Oki," He said, tipping his head to one side, "I'm going to reestablish the curse either way. The least you could do is tell me how you did it so I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Never!" Oki snarled. He threw back his head and howled to the heavens with all his might.

He knew he promised he would only give the signal when Kage was dead. But this was an emergency. He couldn't leave Samickle and Chibiterasu to fight him on their own.

Kage seemed to realize what he was doing. The demon looked past him to see Samickle and Chibiterasu rushing into the village. As soon as he saw the little white wolf with the divine instrument flaming on his back, he knew what was happening.

"A god!" He yowled furiously.

Suddenly, the scene exploded into battle. Three cursed Oinas went for Chibiterasu at once, but Samickle leapt in the way with a fierce tirade of barking. Oki rushed to join them, nipping at the cowardly Wali so that Chibiterasu could finish exorcising little Lutra. Right after that, the young wolf moved onto Kemu, who was shaking on thin legs. Neither put up a fight as Chibiterasu saved them from their demons.

Sharp fangs sunk into Oki's mane and refused to let go. A high-pitched snarl alerted him that it was Kai, back for more.

"Chibiterasu!" Oki yelled, rolling onto his back and squishing her underneath him. Kai yowled miserably. Chibiterasu bounded over, swinging his weapon. There was a brilliant flash of light. Kai's struggles died down and her eyes closed. Oki stood up. Everything was going according to plan.

He looked to Samickle to see three Oinas mobbing the chief, including Tuskle. His efforts were growing weaker as blood spurted from multiple wounds. Oki prepared to sprint to the wounded alpha, but then Wali appeared again, blocking Oki's path.

"Daddy! I know what to do!" Chibiterasu yipped over the snarling. A shiny slip of paper appeared in front of the little wolf. Oki recognized it as an exorcism slip; but this one glowed with a godlike power. It began to glow brighter and brighter as Chibiterasu prepared to unleash it on the remaining demons.

But Samickle needed help. Tuskle was working her jaws around his throat, attempting to pierce the jugular. With a surge of determination, Oki left Chibiterasu's side and rushed to his leader's aid, bowling over Wali in the process.

He caught Tuskle's scruff in his mouth and hauled her off of Samickle. The she-wolf writhed in his grip, yowling her rage to the skies. Oki strained to contain her.

Suddenly, a wave of power washed over them. The tribe fell to the ground, limp, the red light fading from their eyes. The exorcism slip had worked its magic. But before Oki could even blink, a high-pitched yelp pierced the air.

He whipped around to see Kage. He had hidden like a coward during the entirety of the fight. Now he stood there with Chibiterasu's neck clutched in his jaws. The wolf pup wriggled in his grip, but his paws didn't even scrape the ground. His face was filled with fear, his eyes rolling around in his head as he tried to seek out his daddy.

Oki was frozen with disbelief. His paws refused to move forward and remained planted in the snow.

Kage looked Oki right in the eye, the edges of his mouth curling into a sinister grin. Then he snapped his jaws shut, filling the air with a resounding _crack._

"NO!" Oki screamed.

Kage opened his mouth, allowing Chibiterasu's limp body to tumble to the ground. The wolf pup landed heavily in the snow and did not move.


	10. A New Journey

**One last time, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. :) I hope you found it entertaining, even if you aren't a strong supporter of the pairing. If you are, you should totally check out some of the videos I made on Youtube for them. ^^ My account is twilitprincess. I wanted to make a World So Cold promo for this but summer is nearly over so that might never happen. XwX Maybe some other time!**

**Okay, that's all I have to say! Enjoy the final chapter of World So Cold. :)**

**Chapter 10**

An animalistic roar ripped from Oki's throat. His paws barely touched the snow as he flew towards Kage. Rage sent electricity sparking through his body and clouded the edges of his vision. One moment, he saw Kage reeling backwards, eyes wide with fear. The next second, Oki had him by the throat. He forced Kage to the ground, tearing furiously at his flesh.

Blood gushed forth from Kage's torn jugular. The black wolf let out a dying wail, but Oki mercilessly continued to rip at his skin. Fur and blood clumped in his mouth, choking him. But his mind didn't process anything. He just had to keep tearing…and tearing…until the snow around them was no longer white.

Teeth prickled Oki's scruff and dragged him back. Snarling, Oki tore away and whipped around, swinging a paw. His claws slashed Samickle across the face, but the tribe leader barely flinched. He knocked Oki to the ground, shouting, "Get ahold of yourself!"

Finally, Oki calmed down. The energy that had forcibly pulsated through his limbs faded away. He lay on his side, panting. He lifted his head and looked at the damage. His muzzle and chest were matted with blood. Kage's body was sprawled out next to him. The demon had ceased breathing. His red eyes were two cloudy orbs, sunken in his face. His mouth was parted and blood seeped out through his lips.

He couldn't believe Kage was dead. He expected more of a fight. Yet so easily, Oki had torn his life from him. Just as he had torn away Chibiterasu's…

With a muffled whine, Oki shakily climbed to his feet. Chibiterasu was curled on the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut. He could have been sleeping. But his head was twisted at an odd angle and a trace amount of blood stained the back of his neck.

"Chibiterasu." Oki croaked, stepping forward and burying his nose in the little pup's fur. "Wake up. Wake up, I beg of you."

Around him, the tribe was beginning to wake. They were free of their curse. Chibiterasu had done his job, but at what cost?

"Oki!" Kai exclaimed, back on her feet. "You're back!" Her eyes fell on the scene before her and stretched wide with sympathy. "What…what happened?"

"Amaterasu's kin lifted the curse and Oki defeated the demon." Samickle explained hastily, supporting Tuskle. He swung his head around towards Oki. He was crouched over Chibiterasu's limp body, head bowed under the weight of sorrow it supported. "Oki, calm yourself. The little god is fine, I'm sure."

Oki didn't respond.

Tuskle shakily parted with Samickle and moved towards Chibiterasu. But just as she craned her neck to sniff him, Oki snapped, "_Don't touch him!_"

"Oki!" Samickle reprimanded, striding forward to tower over him, "How dare you speak that way to her! Come away from the god at once, you aren't—"

"Chibiterasu is a demigod!" Oki cut him off with a glare, "And he may already be…he might have…!" He trailed off, unable to continue. His face twisted with pain and he looked down at his son's body. He nuzzled Chibiterasu, willing him to wake up.

Samickle was finally beginning to understand. Shock gripped him and for a moment, his ferocity drained away. He could only stare at Oki. "How do you know such a thing?"

Oki's pained look said it all. "Because he's my son." He whispered.

Silence fell, heavy as an axe.

Kai began backing away, looking as if she had been struck. "No." She whimpered.

Surprisingly, Samickle did not unleash his rage. His voice was calm and cruel, his eyes the color of ice. "How_…dare _you…" He growled, the skin around his nose wrinkling. "I was willing to forgive when you stole the sacred sword from its shrine. I even forgave you for unleashing the full force of the blizzard upon our village. But I have run out of forgiveness. How many more of our laws are you going to break? You know you mustn't mate with anyone outside the tribe!"

Oki knew Samickle's words should have hurt. But he felt nothing. He was numb. He met his alpha's gaze calmly and murmured, "This tribe is already dead. If you do not learn to accept others, then your offspring will not live to learn your traditions."

A frustrated snarl came from Samickle, but he had no words to say.

Oki ignored everyone around him, bending down and gently picking up Chibiterasu by the scruff. The little wolf was so unbearably limp. His head lolled lifelessly to one side. Oki could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he swiftly blinked them away.

He slowly padded away from the others, his head bowed. He could feel their gazes searing his coat, yet no one spoke a word. They thought he was a freak. But he was beyond caring. The only thing that mattered was the little body hanging between his legs.

Oki left the Oinas behind, barely aware of anything. He didn't feel the cold snow stuck in his pads. He didn't feel the sting of his wounds. He only felt raw grief, weighing heavy in his chest. He felt like he was drowning in it. Somehow, his paws led him back to his abandoned hut.

As soon as he stepped inside, nostalgia gripped him to the bone. It had been a long time since he had been here. Months. He was a different man back then. Hurtful memories threatened to consume him. But it didn't matter anymore. The present was just as dreadful as the past. And the future didn't look much better.

Slowly, tenderly, Oki set Chibiterasu's body on the ground.

"Chibiterasu." He whispered. Part of him wanted to believe there was some godly power that would bring Chibiterasu back to him. He was not truly dead. He was just recovering and he would return to him in due time.

Oki's paws were heavy with fatigue. His eyelids began to droop. With a weary sigh, he curled his body around Chibiterasu's, attempting to warm it. He thought he saw the little puppy's paw shift. His heart rose. A moment later, he realized he had caused the movement. A whine escaped his throat.

Oki settled his head on the soft pelts beneath him and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Amaterasu was leaving. _

_The Day of Darkness was nearly upon them. Destiny called the white wolf to board the Ark of Yamato. It would take her away…perhaps forever. When she came to say goodbye, Oki acted aloof. Deep down, he knew it was foolish. But part of him wanted to believe he could make her stay. _

_Of course, he couldn't. He watched from the mist that had gathered as Amaterasu slowly padded up the rainbow path towards the Ark. The other Oinas were gathered around, in awe at the sight of a goddess ascending towards the heavens. But she hit a snag when Issun could not accompany her._

_Oki could feel his paws tingling beneath him. He wanted to accompany Amaterasu, to fight beside her one last time. But he would not dare interrupt this farewell. He knew Issun was her best friend._

_Amaterasu stepped onto the Ark, leaving her Poncle companion behind. A door shut behind her. At the last moment, her resolve seemed to vanish. She let out a wordless yelp and tried to leap back to safety, but the door shut firmly before she could. That final yelp echoed in Oki's ears. He could feel his heart tearing inside his chest. A whine somehow escaped his snout._

_The white wolf had gone. And she had taken a part of him with her._

_Oki turned back into a human and left the scene. There was nothing left to do but scale a lonesome hill and watch the sun. The Day of Darkness began, blotting out the last of its light. The earth turned a little colder under Oki's feet. But he was patient. This could only mean Amaterasu was fighting her final battle. The world hung in the balance. There was no doubt in his mind that the powerful goddess would save it._

_But the sun remained black for a long while. Despite himself, Oki began to grow nervous. A sudden voice nearly made him jump._

"_Oki!"_

_The young warrior whipped around to see Issun hopping towards him, leaving miniscule footprints in the snow. He was staggering under the weight of a scroll. Upon approaching Oki, he threw it to the ground where it rolled open._

_Oki's breath caught in his throat. "Amaterasu."_

_Sure enough, there she was in all her glory. Issun had done the beautiful she-wolf justice with his articulate brushstrokes and stunning colors. But somehow, she was even more stunning with a flowing white mane and all sorts of colors weaved into her markings._

_The little Poncle looked at his art proudly. "I've been going around telling everyone it's the great goddess Amaterasu, descending from the heavens. See, when anyone ever looked at her, all they saw was a white wolf. They never knew about her powers and she never got any thanks for saving their hides!" He paused in his speech, giving Oki a knowing smile. "But you…you could see what she was from the very beginning."_

_That was true. Right away, Oki noticed Amaterasu's divine instrument and godly markings. He wasn't aware of everyone else's ignorance. If they could not see Amaterasu for what she was, then it meant their faith in her was wavering._

"_Anyways, that's why we need your help now!" Issun continued on strongly, "Furball is in the fight for her life. I'm trying to get everyone to believe in her…if we all pray hard enough, we can help her!"_

_Oki couldn't help but smile behind his mask. His warmth shone in his voice when he spoke, "Something in your brushwork touches the heart, Issun. You never abandoned your life as an artist after all."_

_Issun gave an audible huff, but Oki thought he could sense a grin on that tiny face. Without another word, the Poncle hopped off to continue spreading the word. _

_Oki brought his hands together, interlacing his fingers in prayer. "When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path." He murmured a familiar saying to ease the growing tension._

_With all his heart, he prayed for Amaterasu's safety. He prayed for the sun to shine its gentle light on the land once more. He could almost feel this prayer flow through him and rise towards the heavens, where Amaterasu was. The thought of her fighting for her life sent something aflame within him. She could not die. She would not die._

_A familiar howl reached his hears. "Amaterasu?" His head whipped around, but he was alone on the ridge. _

_Suddenly, the clouds parted and the moon drifted away. The sun came burning through, bright and beautiful as ever. She had done it. _

"_Well done." Oki whispered. He was overjoyed on the inside. For a long while, he stood calmly on the hill, watching the sky clear up. It was then that the strange ache returned. Amaterasu had driven out the evil, but she was not coming back. The peace they had worked so hard for was here. The land was no longer in peril._

_Oki started home. But part of him asked…what now? A number of thoughts entered his mind. The many losses their tribe had sustained. The damage done to their homes. That white wolf, leaving on the Ark, never to come back…grief caused Oki's stomach to seize, but he shoved it aside._

_Now was the time to forget._

* * *

Oki knew he was dreaming. Otherwise, Amaterasu would not have been here.

At first, his unconscious mind led him to recall sorrowful memories. One moment, he was nestled in his mother's warm belly fur, the next; he was curled around Amaterasu, protecting her from the elements. But these images were dark and blurry. They easily slipped from his grasp and were replaced with something much sharper.

It was Amaterasu. She stood before him in all her glory, much like in his dream when he had entered the Spirit Gate. He realized then it was another vision. The Oina warrior bowed his head, fearing what he would see. He had let Amaterasu's son die. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling.

To his surprise, she stepped forward and nudged his chin up, forcing him to look into her eyes. They shone with a gentle light. There was no hatred or sorrow concealed there.

"Please don't grieve, Oki," She spoke. Her voice was lined with a trace amount of sadness. "Chibiterasu is fine. He's half-god, after all."

Oki's heart leaped. "He's all right?" He asked sharply.

She nodded, her expression becoming downcast. "In a sense. He's going to stay here, with me."

"…Can I see him?" Oki dared to ask. He looked at their surroundings for the first time. They appeared to be standing on clouds. But the white shapes shifted among shadows. It was strangely unnerving, as if the clouds pulsed with their own life force.

Amaterasu shook her head.

Oki felt rage flare up from within. But it was not the animalistic rage of the curse. It was white-hot anger mixed with devastating grief. "Why must I lose everything?" He demanded, digging his claws into the ground. He could feel the fur rising on his back, though his rage was not directed at Amaterasu. He didn't know _who _it was directed it. Perhaps he was just angry at the world.

"I'm sorry, Oki." Amaterasu whispered.

Oki began to pace, a stream of growls splitting the calm air. "I've committed my share of sins in the past. But I only ever wanted to save my tribe. I _always _fought against evil and for what?" He rounded on his forbidden mate. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, something he had not experienced for a long while. "To lose both you _and _my son? Must I continue to suffer?"

"Sometimes fate carries us to dark places," Amaterasu said, stepping towards Oki to comfort him with her touch, "But we must never lose—"

"There is nothing left for me!" Oki snarled, wrenching himself away from Amaterasu, "The tribe won't ever take me back. My life is _worthless._"

The blue wolf turned and began to race off.

"Wait!" Amaterasu cried out, remaining where she was. Oki stopped and looked back. Her eyes were wide and upset. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be with you soon." Oki promised. Then he wheeled back around and continued sprinting into the shifting shadows.

"Oki, no!" Amaterasu yowled, having realized what he was doing, "Please, no! It doesn't work like that—you can't be with me! OKI!"

But her voice faded out and Oki gasped back into the real world. It took him a moment to catch his breath, as if he had been running in reality. As he gathered himself, he remembered Chibiterasu. His body remained where it was, pressed up against his own. It had turned cold while he slept. Fresh sorrow overcame Oki. His son really was dead. Perhaps he was alive in heaven, with Amaterasu, but it made little difference. Oki could never see him again.

_Unless…_

Oki sprang to his feet. He left Chibiterasu's body curled by the fire, as if he were still asleep, and headed out into the cold. A blizzard was beginning to stir. The cold air bit right through his fur, but pain was nothing to him now. He skidded over the snow, going as fast as he could towards the village. Wind howled and battered at his ears, numbing them. But he pushed on, nonetheless.

Everyone was locked in his or her homes. Good. No one from the tribe would look upon him with their judgmental eyes. He couldn't bear the shame. But he wouldn't have to wait long.

He passed by Kemu's hut and through the gate that took him to the lake. There, he found what he was looking for: Kutone's shrine. The magnificent sword rested on its pedestal, not far from where Amaterasu had left the mortal world. Oki approached Kutone fondly, as if he were meeting with an old friend. The Oina tribe forbade removing Kutone from the shrine. But that he never stopped him before. Oki took a deep breath and shifted to his human form. Then, gently, he eased the sword from the pedestal and pointed it at his chest.

It was only fitting for Kutone to take his life. It had slain so many demons in its time, but much like him, its role had ended when Lechku and Nechku had been defeated. Oki closed his eyes. _You have one last duty to fulfill… _He told the sword, _reunite your master with his family._

The wind picked up to a wailing shriek. Snow and ice attacked the shrine, as if trying to hinder Oki. It was enough to knock him off balance and make his eyes fly open in alarm. It was then he spotted a strange shape taking form among the fog. Snow swirled together to form what looked like a white wolf. Oki staggered and fell to his knees, due to a combination of grief and weakness. _Amaterasu? _He dared to hope. Would she really return to the human world for him?

"Oki?" A shy voice graced his ears.

Kai came bounding out of the fog, her brown pelt coated with flurries. She shook them off under the shrine and transformed into a human. Oki was so shocked by her appearance that he just sat there, sword in hand. It was still pointed at his chest, ready to tear through his heart.

But Kai's voice was calm and stern as she addressed him. "Please put down the sword, Oki. Amaterasu wouldn't want this."

Oki's grip tightened on the hilt, stubbornly. "I must go to her."

"You can't!" Kai said, her voice rising, "You're not a god! Killing yourself wouldn't bring you to her side."

"Maybe not," Oki admitted, his voice cracking slightly, "But it would bring me release."

In one quick movement, Kai shot forward and closed her hand on his, restraining him. Her mask fell and clattered to the floor. Oki stared at her hand on his, mutely. She had always been faster than him. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with tears. They broke free and streamed down her red-flushed cheeks.

"There's so much more you can do with your life." She murmured, "I know it feels like there's no hope, but there is. I'm sure Amaterasu loves you very much. She wants you to keep going so she can watch over you."

Oki could feel his heart twist painfully in his chest. "How can you speak so kindly to me?" He asked despairingly, "After all that I said to you?"

Kai smiled and wiped her eyes. "You've been my best friend since we were young. And _nothing _can come between our friendship."

Oki finally let Kutone fall. The next thing he knew, he was embracing Kai in his strong arms. He could feel his chest surging with love for her, his very best friend. But it wasn't the sort of love her felt for Amaterasu. He would never feel that way about Kai. But she was still special to him. No one else would have shown him the same compassion and forgiveness.

Kai was the first to let go. She backed away and he could see her expression was full of regret. "It's okay," She murmured, "I'm going to be okay. But as long as you promise me you won't hurt yourself, all right?"

"I swear on the lives of my parents." Oki said, removing his mask and placing it over his heart. He knew now he couldn't leave this world if Kai was still here. But after a moment of realization, he noted, "But no matter how you feel, the tribe will never take me back. I can never regain their forgiveness."

Kai's uncertainty was clear. "I'm going to try speaking with them," She said slowly, "They don't like change. But if we want our species to survive, then we must open our minds…and our hearts."

Oki nodded. "If anyone can open their hearts, it would be you. I'm sorry I will not be here to witness it myself."

"What?" He could see Kai's eyes light up with panic.

But Kutone remained at their feet. Oki knew now what he had to do. Killing himself would have been selfish and cowardly. As one of the strongest warriors in the land, he needed to use his strengths to help others, as long as he lived.

"I've decided to leave Kamui once more," He told Kai, "There might be more demons like Kage out there, roaming the land in disguise. I will hunt every one of them down and smite them so that they will never harm another living being again!" In one swift motion, he picked up Kutone and slashed the air with it.

Kai looked as if she wanted to argue for a moment. But she clearly thought better of it and smiled. "I can think of no better duty for a hero such as yourself."

"If it's reasonable, I'd like to take Kutone with me." Oki said, observing the fine blade, "We've been through too much together. And this sword does not deserve to sit in a pedestal for the remainder of its days."

"I couldn't agree more!" Kai declared cheerfully. But then she lowered her voice and added, "Just take it and leave before Samickle or Kemu find out."

Oki reached forward and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Thank you for everything." He said, giving her a genuine smile.

She blinked back the tears that were forming and returned the smile. "Good luck." She whispered. "May the spirits of the air, earth, and sea go with you."

"And with you."

Oki turned and stepped off the shrine. As soon as he hit the snow, he was in wolf form, racing along on all fours with Kutone on his back. The blizzard had calmed in the time he spent with Kai. The gray clouds had parted to reveal the sun. It shone on his back, warming him to the tip of his tail. He felt jubilation rise up from within. Chibiterasu was with his mother. Both were looking after him. They would be with him always, when he traveled to foreign lands and encountered all sorts of new people.

Wep'keer passed by in a blur. Oki visualized running through the green grass of Shinshu Fields. He imagined lazing under cherry trees and using Kutone to smite monsters once more. An excited grin parted his jaws and his tongue lolled freely out of his mouth. Fresh air inflated his lungs. He couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago, he was readily willing to give up his life. Now he knew this gift had to be treasured. He had to live it to the fullest.

Oki's paws carried him to the tunnel that led to Nippon. He slowed down and stood before it. It felt like standing on the precipice of a tall cliff. But he was ready to take that leap and start a new adventure.

Just as he took a step, someone called out to him.

Oki turned around to see little Lutra come galloping up to him in wolf form. His tiny chest was heaving, but his eyes were bright and playful. Oki was reminded of Chibiterasu instantly. He missed the little pup desperately, but he knew he was safe, with his mother.

Lutra finally caught his breath and straightened up. "It's later." He announced.

Oki stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

Lutra cocked his head, attempting to look endearing. "You said you'd make snowballs with me later, remember? Well, it's later!" His tail gave a hopeful wag and he waited patiently for Oki's answer.

Oki let out a long sigh, prepared to shoot down the little wolf's request once more. But then he took a moment and realized…there was no later. He was leaving after this. By the time he returned, this pup would most likely be all grown up and having to face the turmoil of the real world.

Lutra's ears went flat with disappointment at Oki's hesitation. "It's okay. We don't have to do it." He said, turning to leave.

Oki reached out with a paw and stopped him. Lutra glanced at him curiously. He smiled at the young wolf. "You're right. Later is now. Let's make that snowball."

Lutra gave an overjoyed yip, instantly burying his nose in a snowdrift to press it into a ball. Oki stayed by his side, helping him roll it along, making the snowball bigger and bigger. Pretty soon, it towered over them. But with Oki's impressive strength, they continued to push it along until it was the largest snowball Kamui had ever seen.

Finally, they could make it no bigger. "Wow! Wow!" Lutra kept barking, running in circles around the behemoth. "This is the biggest snowball I've ever seen! It's even bigger than the one that white wolf made!"

Oki chuckled. _You hear that, Amaterasu? _

Lutra stopped gushing and turned to Oki, eyes shining appreciatively. "Thanks, Oki. You made my day!" He yipped, tail wagging a mile a minute. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Oki paused. "I might be busy for a while," He said kindly, "But I'm sure Lika would be happy to play with you. There's a nice pup named Ume living on the river, as well. Gather a few friends and you can make the biggest snowball in the land."

"Bigger than this one?" Lutra gasped, staring at the one they had forged.

Oki nodded, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Wow…" Lutra breathed.

"I must go now." Oki said, rising to his feet and padding towards the mountain. "Farewell, Lutra."

"Bye Oki!" Lutra called cheerfully, bouncing on his paws.

As he entered the tunnel, Oki spared one last glance at his homeland. He could see the twin mountains rising in the distance, the village nestled between them. Nearby stood his abandoned hut, a fire still burning in its hearth, warming Chibiterasu where he slept. Lutra was attempting to climb the snowball while a boy and his dog lazed by the nearby river.

Oki fixed this image in his memory. Then he turned and entered the dark tunnel, away from the sun's light. But he knew he was not going alone. No matter what, the sun would always be there for him. Even on the stormiest day or the darkest night.

Amaterasu would be with him for every step of the journey.

_**~END~**_


End file.
